All This Pain
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: She's been hiding all this pain... She couldn't take it anymore and left Japan... “Are you denying me of being a man?” “What if I am?” interested? heheheee, NxM
1. Time to leave girl

**Author's Note: I know, I know… I should be working on my other stories… But this story just squirmed into my head… :( Anyways, just in case your wondering about my other stories:**

**Japan Watch Out- I need to find one more song before I continue…**

**Uh-oh- I'm half a page away from finishing the next chapter.**

**Gotta Answer my Question- I need to think of light and fluffy thoughts without the **

**drama… Heheheh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for Masao… Heheheh**

**ENJOY THIS STORY **

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Brother, please?" a brunette coughed out blood. Her pale face was beaded in cold sweat as she laid in an uncomfortable position. Her left arm was twisted painfully behind her back with her right arm searching for a good place to rest on, without hurting the rest of her injured body. Her light brown hair was sprawled around her head and had splotches of blood.

"You think I'm going to let you stay here and get hurt?" a masked man in all black asked sarcastically. He was kneeling down to examine the damage done to his sister. It wasn't very hard to pick out the critical injuries.

"Thank you…" Mikan gasped as she violently coughed off more blood.

"Hn," Persona looked away, not wanting to let his sister watch the crystal like tears run down his face.

'_Damn it! I can NEVER save her from being hurt!' _he angrily thought to himself. He scooped up his sister and began to make his way to the hospital.

"Stupid bitches," Mikan mumbled as she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

**xXx**

"Class settle down!" a gay blonde man yelled. He's usual amused violet eyes shone of worry and distress. It has been a long time since Narumi had been at this level of sadness. 15 years to be exact… The day his sempai left him.

As the class halted to a quiet period, seeing their teacher's unusual solemn mood. The gay man in a bright pink suit announced, "Mikan Sakura is now going to study at America from this day forth, right after she recovers from her unconscious state…"

Everyone in the class looked upset except for the school bitches: Luna and Surmire who just smirked. Anna and Nonoko fell into loud sobs of tears.

'_Mikan…' _a girl with violet eyes and a boy with crimson eyes thought uneasily at the same time.

Hotaru stalked out of the class with her boyfriend, the bunny boy, trailing behind her as Natsume jumped out of the window. No sound filled the room, except the two sobbing ladies while the rest of them were filled with utter dismay/shock. Yes, class B is going to miss their cheerful Miss Mikan, more than she could ever imagine. They can't even thank her enough for all the kind and wondrous things she had done in the past and present.

**xXx**

"No, Mikan, NO! You baka!" a once school renown Ice Queen, but now a frail crying young lady wailed. Her hands clutched on Mikan's pale slender fingers as if it was her life force.

The 15 year old with long shimmering hazel hair, fluttered her eyelids that held such long eyelashes as she spoke slowly as if it was hard for her to even breathe, "Hotaru… Smile… For me… When I'm gone… Promise me… You'll watch… Yourself… Ne?"

"Mikan! You baka!" Hotaru cried again as she griped her best friend's hand.

"Hotaru, promise me one more thing?" Mikan's eyelashes brimmed with overflowing tears.

"Hn," Hotaru said.

"Don't tell Natsume… Don't tell him whatever you do… Promise me?" Mikan's petite body shook with uncontrolled sobs that she muffled out with hard and painful effort.

"Baka! He's the reason for all this!! Why shouldn't I tell him?!" Hotaru lost it as she screamed as her hands gripped on Mikan's fingers tighter.

"He doesn't know, nor NEEDS to know…" Mikan said patiently as she watched her best friend cry.

"Fine… But I'll kill them," Hotaru spoke with a murderous tone in her voice.

Mikan smiled as she dozed off.

**xXx**

"Hotaru," a blonde said tenderly as he held onto his Ice Queen. His aqua blue eyes gazed down at the girl that was sobbing into his muscular chest. The two stayed like this in the lobby of the hospital.

"Why?! Why does she need to leave for America?!" she asked, hyperventilating. Her eyes were bright red.

"It's for the best…" Ruka trailed off.

"All that flame caster's fault!" she grunted in return.

"Don't blame it on my best friend," Ruka spoke as he looked at his girlfriend in the eye, even though it was a half hearted attempt. Everyone except the flame caster knew about Luna and Surmire's bitchy cold fronts. Well he knew that, but he didn't know what they plotted and did to harm one and let's put it at _"unique"_ student.

"Ruka…," Hotaru trailed off as she spoke again with a harsh tone, "You know it was his fault, so stop denying it!"

"Hotaru," the boy stared at his girlfriend as he kissed her passionately.

**xXx**

"Polka Dots," the boy with raven locks greeted his friend. Well, technically speaking, he's greeting his old crush.

"Hello," Mikan struggled to smile. She lifted her upper body, so she could sit and talk to Natsume-- She wanted to appear as normal as possible.

"Baka, you got yourself hurt, again," he spoke.

Mikan looked away so she didn't have to show him her pain.

"Leaving Japan, huh?" he straddled his chair as she turned to glance at him.

"Yeah…"

"Hn."

"Say, Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"You're happy right? I mean you got your sister back and all…"

"Is the unconsciousness affecting your brain?"

"Answer the question."

"I guess…"

"Okay, good… Now leave… I need my rest," Mikan shooed Natsume out of her hospital room with a little white lie. She gazed as he got up and left the room she was occupying without making a fuss or noise. He is the Black Cat after all…

'**If only he knew,' **Mikan thought sadly as she went dozing off.

**PETALSAREFALLINGXOXO**

"Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura… She's going to a special star and in the dangerous ability," the teacher in America announced. She had medium blonde hair and a medium height. All in all, she was average looking.

"Hello," I looked at everyone with my eyes narrowed down to slits… I'm going to start out differently at this school. I'll be tough and stay to myself. It's too much of an effort to act cheerful and happy all the time.

"Sit next to Masao in the back row," the teacher spoke as I grinned at the boy that I saw.

He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he resembled Natsume and Persona in numerous physical ways if you asked me.

"It's been long… Mikan," he whispered to me.

"I know…" I whispered back as we gave each other a high five. Boy, this is going to be good.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

**Ending Notes: Please review! I want to know if you like this new story!! Thank you for reading this story till the end!! LOL**


	2. Japan, here I come

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK BECAUSE I GOT 18 REVIEWS!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

"_Hello, Hotaru!" a cheerful brunette shouted as she ran across a beautiful meadow with a shimmering lake that was a sparkling blue, to hug her best friend._

"_M-Mikan?" a violet eyed girl appeared stunned as she reluctantly let her best friend hug her. I guess the element of surprise always, ALWAYS stunned people, including the notorious Ice Queen._

"_I'm SO sorry!" Mikan bawled as soon as Hotaru pushed her off her (Hotaru's) petite body._

"_What is it now baka?"_

"_I'm SO sorry for not contacting you until now, but America is way harder than Japan __because now I go on missions and things!" she cried._

"_Whatever, baka," Hotaru shrugged nonchalantly._

"_Oh! Have I ever mentioned that I'm a multi-Alice user?" the brunette asked in her usual high pitched voice._

"_No…"_

"_Well, I have CES, it stands to copy, erase, and steal!" Mikan said in a sing-song tune as if she was reciting facts for history class. _

"…" _Hotaru watched Mikan with wide eyes._

"_So Hotaru, how has it been? I mean, it's been 3 years since I left," Mikan chirped as she sat down next to her violet eyed friend._

"_It's been… ugh… Luna and Surmire gotten bitcher. Everyone, but them misses you a lot. __After you left… No one smiled for a week," Hotaru rolled her eyes._

"_Aw, and I thought that they wouldn't miss me," Mikan sighed._

"… _How'd you get into my dreams anyway?" Hotaru asked, trying to bury her curiosity._

"_Well… The academy made me learn and perfect all the Alices the world, so I used one of __them with permission from the Head," Mika explained._

"_Oh… Are you coming back to Japan any time soon?" the purple haired girl asked._

"_Umm… Masao said something about us going to Japan in a week or so…" Mikan scratched her head._

"_So you met Masao… Are both of you coming to your ex- school?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Are people going to know about Masao and who he really is?"_

"_Hmm… Only you, Anna, Nonoko, and Masao… Heheheh, everyone else will just see __him," Mikan chuckled. _

"_Ok… Well, I got to go or else I'll be late for class…" Hotaru trailed off._

"_Aw, okay… See you," the brunette said with sadness in her eyes as she sat up to hug her best friend. __Surprisingly, Hotaru didn't push her away and let herself be hugged._

"_See you in a week," Hotaru had a thin smile playing on her lips._

**xXx**

"Masao?" a petite brunette whimpered as she folded all her clothes and put them into her suitcase.

"Hmm?" a voice called back from the kitchen in their shared room. It sounded rather distracted and not really caring much for life.

"You're seriously coming with me?" she asked wide-eyed as she watched her roommate enter her room. He had shiny black hair with warm chocolate colored eyes. He looked friendly enough, but had an aura around him that made people back off.

"Yep, someone has to come with you," he stated as he playfully ruffled her soft honey brown hair.

"Cool, and I can't wait to see my brother again! It's been a long time," she announced happily as she put her folded clothes into the luggage cases.

"Nice, I would like to see him again," the man with chocolate eyes replied sincerely.

"Heheheh, the flight's in 2 hours from now…" Mikan looked at her cell phone before abruptly closing it and stuffing it into her pocket.

"I'm all set," he said as he wheeled in his own suitcase.

Mikan laughed at her roommate as they prepared for their flight to Japan.

**xXx**

"Ew, did you see that?! She was all over you," the brunette wrinkled up her face as the flight attendant was out of earshot. She HAD been all over Masao. She leaned close to him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage and such while batting her eyes in a flirty way. When she left she gave him a wink that Mikan would barf at.

The fact that was more disgusting was that the attendant had been at least 5 years older than Masao himself. Talk about a desperate act.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," he shrugged, grinning as Mikan slapped his arm hard.

"WHAT?!" he asked in mock annoyance. He glared at Mikan with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be so obnoxious!" the honey brown haired girl scolded as Masao rubbed his arm.

"I'll be whatever I want to be and you can't stop me," he answered as he stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, but young couples shouldn't fight so early in life… It gets you nowhere," an elderly lady spoke as she patted her husband's hand as he beamed down on her. She stopped brown-nosing in Mikan's and Masao's affairs and turned her attention to her husband.

"Umm… Thanks for the advice?" Mikan said as she glared at Masao.

"What now?" he asked as he laid back in his seat.

"Did you see that?! That woman thinks we're a couple!" the angered brunette hissed. She clearly was upset about that fact.

"She can think whatever she wants to think. We can't let that affect us because we already know the truth," he stated. Mikan's eyebrow's shot up at how mature that sounded, especially considering that she thought of Masao's IQ average and not very bright.

"Humph, I hate it when you make sense," Mikan pouted cutely as she crossed her arms.

"That doesn't work on me… Unless I'm that Natsume," Masao grinned at Mikan who just frowned, not finding the statement as funny as Masao hoped.

"You know what you should do?" Mikan spoke softly as she looked out of her window.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Masao looked at our brunette as he said, "Sorry."

Mikan faked a smile that didn't touch her wide hazel brown eyes as she said in a tone that was too high pitched to be normal, "It's ok."

**xXx**

"HELLO, WELCOME TO TOKYO JAPAN!!" a gay looking man greeted the two at the airport. He was wearing a filly white short sleeve shirt with a hot pink jacket and a matching hot pink mini skirt with white leggings and a pair of white flats.

"Hello, Narumi-sensei," Mikan hugged him lightly as Masao shook his hand.

"MIKAN YOU'RE BACK!!" he jumped with glee as he tackled Mikan with a hug again.

"Yeah, I am…" she sweat dropped at how much enthusiasm the older man contained.

"Follow me!" he chirped happily as he led the two into the parking lot where a limo was waiting.

"Don't you think he's dressing… Erm, a little too eccentric?" Masao whispered in Mikan's ear as he eyed wearily on what Narumi was wearing.

"This is him on his good days," Mikan smiled as Masao thought to himself, _'Is this teacher gay or what?'_

**xXx**

"EVERYONE!" Narumi shouted as he burst into the classroom all unexpected. His violet eyes were filled with joy and excitement that some students wondered about what the news will be since Narumi is a neglectful person when it came to his duties as a teacher.

"HELP ME!!" The sub cried over to the actual teacher.

"No," he grinned at the now sobbing hysterically sub as he went on, "We're going to have two new students! Please welcome, Mikan Sakura and Masao Azumi!"

"Hello, everyone," the brunette flashed her usual 100 watt smile as Masao just waved.

"What's you Alice?"

"Marry me!"

"Go out with me!"

"I love you!"

Random stuff were asked as Masao sweat dropped as he said, "Sorry, but I don't date."

"Boy, what's your Alice?" a cold irritated voice demanded.

"Rude aren't we?" Masao shot back as he crossed his arms across his chest in defiance as his brown eyes had a challenging look to them.

"Answer the question," demanded the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yeah, answer it, Masao," Mikan whispered to him. She didn't want her cousin to stir up some weird gossip that would be heard about all over the academy.

"Whatever, I'm a multi-Alice user, I have ice and cloning," Masao said.

"Yes, and both students will be special stars and in the dangerous class," Narumi chimed in happily.

"So the no-star became a special star? Figure that out," a snotty voice called out. It belonged to a blonde haired girl who was popping bubble gum flavored bubbles. She had her uniform exposing her chest and her skirt was adjusted so that her bum was barely covered.

"Got a problem with that?" Mikan asked coldly as she disappeared and reappeared behind the girl that offended her. Everyone in the class was astounded at how fast Mikan was to go from the front to the class to the offending girl's desk.

The girl rolled her eyes as if Mikan wasn't important enough for her to answer to. That irked Mikan more as she pushed her roughly against the wall, "Answer. Me."

The girl turned out to be none other, than the infamous and slutty to the point where it's sick, Luna.

"Mikan stop it," Hotaru called out. As her violet eyes stared at how much her best friend has changed. Yeah, she knew Mikan was a tiny bit violent at times, but not to this extent.

"Whatever," Mikan rolled her eyes as she shoved Luna to the ground.

"Well, everyone you see, Mikan is a multi-Alice user too--!" Hotaru and Masao clapped a hand onto the teacher mouth as Mikan grabbed Hotaru's baka gun and shot the teacher.

"They don't need to know," Mikan said quietly so that only Hotaru, Masao, Narumi, and the black cat who had excellent ears, could hear.

"Anyways, where will I sit?" Masao changed to subject so as Narumi said, "Mikan is paired up with Natsume and Masao with Surmire. Adieu everyone!"

The teacher fled the class, not wanting to be there as he could feel that the real trouble was brewing and was threatening to spill.

"I'm ditching," Mikan grumbled darkly as she walked out of the class with Masao and Hotaru following her.

'_Is that really Mikan?' _everyone thought to themselves.

"Oh, umm… Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan suddenly asked as she turned around sharply as her eyes locked on two twin-like girls who gazed back, smiling.

"Yeah?" the two girls asked in unison, they weren't fazed by Mikan apparently and weren't a bit terrified about talking to her.

"Do you mind coming with us?"

The two girls looked at each other as they nodded and left the class.

'_Looks like she's back…' _a masked man smirked as he disappeared into the shadows.

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO **

**Ending Notes: Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! **

**Thanks to the people that reviewed:**

**Bloomer123-Thank you!**

**princessofcrown101- Aw, thank you!**

**Hinana-chan- I hope I updated soon enough for you!! Heheheh**

**Irumi Kanzaki- LOL, all will be revealed in good time, thanks for reviewing!**

**cute18386- LOL, true, true… heheheh**

**Miyuki24-thank you!!**

**Yumi Jimyoin- Thank you, hope I updated fast enough for you… LOL**

**HengHeng- Heheheh, can't answer the first question, but the second is a yeeepp!**

**natsumexmikan02- Sorry, that was sort of a beginning, the real story starts in this chapter…**

**-kradraven- -LOL, I tried for that, but I always will bad for the third person… ****LOL**

**Alexis Uzumaki-THANK YOU!**

**natsume-meg93-Aw, thank you so much!**

**Kristine- hope you liked this chapter!**

**ruin princess-LOLOLOL, I'm reading it… I think… heheheh, I'm still waiting for a **

**weekend to shoot the movie… sorry to keep you waiting… lololol, no, I can never get mad at you… heheheh.**

**konnie- LOL, we think alike!! Heheheh **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Remember Me?

**Author's note: This is a complete rewrite so therefore I'm very, VERY sorry!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsume tapped a finger against the wood of his desk in slight annoyance ever since he had saw the male that had entered the room with Mikan. His long time brother made way to his desk, the only person that actually attempted. The flame caster took one short side glance at Ruka before glancing away.

"Hn," he muttered his acknowledgment as he nodded stiffly in Ruka's direction.

"Well?" Ruka asked with a bemused look upon his angelic face. He kept his gaze on Natsume as he continuously stroked his pet bunny's silky white fur. If the animal were a cat, it would have been purring in self-indulgence.

"What do you mean by well?" Natsume asked as he arched a raven eyebrow at his best friend. He knew full on well what Ruka was getting at, but he won't admit it. The infamous Black Cat was a stubborn one indeed.

"Mikan Sakura, is the two words enough for you?" Ruka asked boldly as he challenged Natsume to a silent duel.

"What about that polka dot panties wearer?" Natsume asked casually. He had conveniently opened his manga and began to put his interest in it.

"Don't play dumb with me, Natsume," Ruka snapped as he narrowed his aqua blue eyes at him. He was angry at the fact that Mikan was here and Natsume seemed unfazed. He was also angry at the fact that Natsume had no idea about the reason why Mikan was sent away in the first place. He was annoyed at the situation as it was, this is not good.

"No idea what you're speaking of Ruka," Natsume nonchalantly replied as he flipped the page of his manga.

"Listen to me, and listen well, Natsume," Ruka hissed as all of his emotion was suddenly unplugged and free to spread, "Sooner or later you're going to have to admit to Mikan about your little not so secret crush on her. If you don't, you'll regret it, mark my words."

With that, he turned on his heels and strutted away as Natsume called out behind him, "I call later."

Ruka turned and gave a tiny smile as he shook his head sadly, _'You're too stubborn Natsume… It's going to cost you one day._'

**xXx**

"Oh my gosh Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko squealed unhappily as they heard of the secret life Mikan had while Surmire and Luna tortured her.

Mikan nodded solemnly as she spoke I her high soprano voice, "That's why I left for America… I hope you can forgive me."

"Aw, Mikan! It's us who should apologize! We should've known and did something about it!" Anna and Nonoko said in perfect synch as they launched big bear hugs at Mikan.

"Aren't you going to explain about me?" Masao asked, slightly miffed that Mikan left him out of the loop when she was explaining her life. He was HER closest cousin, he demanded respect you know!

"Anna, Nonoko… I'd like to introduce you to my obnoxious spoiled little demon of a cousin on my mother's side, Masao Azumi," Mikan stated as she pointed at Masao.

"Hey! I'm not obnoxious or spoiled!" Masao complained lightly as he's warm chocolate brown eyes filled with feigned hurt.

"Sure, whatever," Mikan rolled her eyes as Masao swatted her lightly on the arm.

"Mikan, me and Anna have some plans, talk to you late alright?" Nonoko interrupted the little dispute as politely as she could muster.

"Okay, wait! Since I'm now a special star, can you and Anna join us for a sleepover?" Mikan asked excitedly as her voice bubbled with enthusiasm. Her eyes sparkled with hope, who can possibly say no to that face?

"Meet you there, 6 pm," Anna called over her shoulder as she and Nonoko scurried away.

"You're coming right Hotaru?" Mikan asked as her face was in full on puppy mode. Her lips were pouting and her wide hazel eyes got even wider if that was possible.

"You've been gone for 3 years, how can I not?" Hotaru answered breezily as she made her way back to her room to finish up her latest invention.

Mikan smiled at her back as she called, "Bring Ruka too!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hotaru replied. When everyone left Mikan alone, she silently trudged into the hallway alone, making way to her room, before a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Mikan…" a masculine voice whispered as Mikan turned around excitedly as she gave him a hug right back.

"Persona!!" she grinned as her whole face lit up with joy.

The one and only," the jet black haired man smirked as he let himself be enveloped into a hug.

"I missed you…" Mikan cried as Persona combed through her hair.

"I missed you too, kitty," Persona said.

She grinned through her tears as she said, "Aw, I'm all grown up now, why do you still call me kitty?"

"Coz I haven't seen you in 3 years so I got a right to call you that," Persona smirked.

"Yeah… Good reason," Mikan said sarcastically.

"Anyways…" Persona waved off, "Since you're now in the dangerous ability type class, you have a mission at 1 in the morning."

"Gotcha, meet you by the front gates then," Mikan said as she waved goodbye to her older brother as they both vanished.

**xXx**

"Masao…" a man wearing a white mask greeted stoically. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping.

"Yes, how may I help you today?" Masao asked politely as he rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"How was my sister?" Persona pressed onto his little cousin.

"She has been good. Obviously because _**I **_was there," Masao answered in mock arrogance. He crossed his arms and mocked Persona's appearance.

"Arrogant now aren't we?" Persona smirked.

"Got it from you cousin," Masao replied evenly.

"I'm not arrogant," Persona huffed.

"Sure you aren't… Tell yourself that if it makes you feel any better."

"I am not arrogant."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hn."

"See?! You agree with me!" Masao said in a superior tone as he smirked.

"Whatever, keep taking care of her for me," Persona said (understatement), more like ordered as he started to dissolve.

"'Course I will. Still overprotective I see," Masao replied.

"She's my only sister," Persona stated simply, "I'm not going to lose her again."

Masao nodded as the mysterious masked man disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared.

**xXx**

"Yay! Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko!!" Mikan stood up and went over to hug her two best friends and sister (figure of speech). Even Hotaru didn't pull away since Mikan hadn't hugged her in person for over 3 years and secretly she missed them.

"You're room is amazing!" Anna breathed out as she surveyed the room.

It had off-white walls with gold colored curtains covering the large windows. The skylight made the room bask in the warm sunlight. There were a off-white couch with gold linings and a love seat with the exact design. There was a gold colored blanket covering the top part of the couches. A silver flat screen T.V had all the play stations, wii, DVD and VHS players. To top it all off there was a fire place. The room that it led to was the kitchen.

Mikan looked around the room and began to laugh a tinkering sounding one as she shook her head slowly.

"Anna dear, this is the living room for all the special star students. The light blue door with Mikan Sakura written in gold is my room," Mikan corrected her friend, "But this is an awesome room."

"Oh," Anna replied as she nodded as she understood how the special stars functioned now.

"So… Where's Ruka?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged her narrow shoulders as she replied in a stoic tone, "He was busy with Natsume and he couldn't come with me…"

"And you let him get away with that?" Nonoko asked with her eyebrow raised. Everyone knew what that infamous Hotaru wanted, she'll get… She had her ways with blackmail.

"I respect his privacy," Hotaru shrugged again, "Enough about Ruka, what are we going to do Mikan?"

"Well can Anna make the snacks?" Mikan asked her pink haired friend.

"Yup," she made her way to the kitchen that Mikan pointed out to her.

"While she makes it, we'll set up the room," Mikan suggested cheerfully as she started to shift the couches to make room for 5 sleeping bags.

"You can help any time, you know," Mikan huffed as the only boy in the room, Masao, who kept to himself, made several clones of himself.

"I got it Mikan, you and your friends go pick the movie and stuff," the real Masao gently pulled Mikan away from the couch and pushed it effortlessly with another one of him.

"Okay take your pick… Reruns of TV shows or a movie?" Mikan asked as she turned to face Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Reruns," they both said in unison.

"Of…?" Mikan prodded.

"Charmed," Hotaru replied.

"Friends," Nonoko said.

At that moment, Anna came into the room carrying two trays. One held a bowl of chips and an assortment of dips. The other tray had a large cheese pizza that was freshly made with a bowl of punch courtesy of Anna.

"I'll get the plates and cups," Nonoko offered as she dashed into the kitchen to retrieve them in haste.

"So… Anna, what TV show do you want to watch?" Mikan asked for the pink haired girl's opinion.

"Gossip Girl," she stated simply as Nonoko reappeared with the utensils. Meanwhile, Hotaru was busy fixing up an invention that does who-knows-what.

"Well this is bad… Three choices and so little time," Mikan piped up playfully.

"Actually no. This invention will help us decide," Hotaru smirked as Mikan squealed in delight, "You're the best Hotaru!"

The five some waited in anticipation and giddy to find out which reruns they are going to watch. I wonder how they got all excited, especially Masao…

"It's settled! Gossip Girl!" Mikan cried out as she took a box set of Gossip Girl season one out of the many collections of DVDs and VHS.

**xXx**

"Black Cat," a voice purred. It belonged to the cold heart pretender, Persona.

"What is it?" a boy with jet black haired snapped in annoyance. First Mikan and her new boyfriend and now this. Could this day get anymore worse?!

"Mission 1 in the morning, don't be late… You'll be getting a new partner," the voice answered coolly as he left. Vanished is more corrected, it's Persona's thing to appear one moment and disappear the next.

"Great, this day keeps getting better," Natsume groaned as he went into his room. His fingers ran through this locks of raven hair.

**xXx**

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why are all of you people in MY living room?!" a voice bellowed as Natsume glanced around the room with his ruby red eyes narrowing down on Masao. Who invited him here?!

"What is it?" Mikan asked coolly.

"Why are there people in here?!" Natsume hissed his unanswered question again.

"Hey, you don't own this place you know. FYI, Mikan and I live here now and these people are our guests," Masao glared at the boy as he stuffed his face with chips covered in French onion dip.

"Glutton," Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume mumbled as they each rolled their eyes.

"What did you call me?!" Masao glared at everyone but Anna and Nonoko.

"Well… You're eating basically all of the chips… I mean really, the rest of us had barely touched the food and here you are, gobbling down on them," Mikan suggested.

"I'm a growing boy… Can't help it," Masao shrugged.

"Anyways, Natsume, go away!" Hotaru said rudely as she pointed her baka gun dangerously at him.

"Gladly," Natsume retorted as he stormed past all of the girls and made way to a black painted door with Natsume written in fiery red paint. He slammed the door extremely loud.

"Umm… Hotaru, don't you think that was mean?" Mikan sweat dropped as Hotaru gingerly placed down her baka gun that she cherished oh so much.

"Nope," she responded as she quickly grabbed the bowl of chips away from Masao's reach.

"I agree with Hotaru," Anna and Nonoko nodded.

"Wow… The two sweetest girls had gone bad," Mikan was wide-eyed as she clucked her tongue in mock disapproval.

**xXx**

"Night everyone!!" a brunette cheerfully announced as they each started to drift off in sleep. It was about 11:30ish and somehow the rest of them felt oddly sleepy. It was probably because of Mikan's sleeping Alice that she found useful in cases like these.

She felt bad because she had to leave so soon. The only person she let stay awake with her was Masao, but only because he's always been there for her when she did missions. It's like their tradition to help prepare each other for them.

"Ready for the mission, Mikan?" a voice asked.

"It's only 11:30, Persona," she answered back.

"I know… But you should get prepared," he said as he vanished into thin air.

"Your brother is creepy," Masao said as he handed Mikan a cup of coffee.

"Well, He's MY creepy brother and YOUR creepy cousin," Mikan sighed as she gulped her coffee.

"Hmm… Your mission is tonight?" Masao asked.

"Yep," Mikan started looking through her suitcases for her mission stuff.

"Persona said mine's next week," Masao smirked as he dodged a flying book which happened to be the dictionary with a hard cover. Man, was he glad to dodge that.

"Lucky," she whined as she continued to dig in her suitcase.

"I know."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I got my ways."

"Sure you do."

"Want me to try?"

"Does it involve your Alice?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll shut up."

"Thought so," Mikan smirked triumphantly as she knew that Masao was scared of her variety of Alices that she obtained in the past 3 years.

Mikan found her icy blue eye mask as Masao left her room to let her change. She got dressed up and slipped on her ice mask. She had a baby blue halter top with rhinestones on it with loose black jeans and her Alice controlling devices were shining silver. They made her look decorative with shining silver rings and earrings.

_'Perfect,' _she thought to herself as she climbed out her window to meet up with her brother.


	4. The Mission

**Author's Note: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!! I'm sorry if this isn't one of my better chapters, but i had so little time to write it… So anyways, on with the story!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"My, my, you're late, older brother," a brunette chided as she leaned against the trunk of a thick tree. She had been waiting at that exact spot for about 5 minutes now.

"Not my fault that you waited out here longer," Persona shrugged with a it's-your-own-fault look.

The brunette straightened her standing position as she hissed, "You're the one who told me to get ready early!"

"Well, since when did you listen to me," smirked the white masked man. She growled in reply, but did not speak of anything else.

"Whatever, now for Black Cat," the brunette crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She wasn't very keen on waiting for him.

(**Note about Mikan's personality- Mikan is only cold when she's 'Ice Princess' and if she gets offended or mad, but other than that, she's still the clumsy 'idiot.' )**

"What do you want with me?" a voice asked, a little ticked off.

"Manners, Black Cat," Persona tsked as he continued, "Black Cat meet Ice Princess, Ice Princess, Black Cat."

"Hn," the Ice Princess barely let on that she even cared that Natsume was standing there as Natsume asked, "Tch. Won't she stand out in all blue?"

Mikan thought, _'Don't act like Mikan, don't act like Mikan…'_

Persona shrugged as he said, "Not my problem with what she wears."

"Stop talking about me and get down to business. And if you have a problem with what I wear, deal with it and don't whine like a baby," Ice Princess snapped.

"Harsh as always… Mission is to retrieve the disk from AAO. You have two hours, counting… Now," Persona disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Tch," Natsume said as Mikan followed him as they jumped from tree to tree, searching for the AAO warehouse.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Mikan hissed at Natsume as he tried to jump out of the protective shadows and expose himself as soon as they found the warehouse.

"What do you think?!" Natsume sneered.

"Let me guess, trying to commit suicide?" Mikan hissed at him as she kept a fist on his pitch black shirt.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Natsume snarled as he tried, but gave up on struggling out of Mikan's strong grip. It awed him on how strong this girl was.

"Just wait…" Mikan said as she crouched down on the grass, just outside the building.

"When do you think AA will show up?" a man asked.

"I don't know, we should've expected them by now," the second voice spoke.

"I guess they--!" Mikan attacked that man without a sound as Natsume went for the second.

It was too late since the second one screamed, "THEY'RE HERE!!"

"Let's go," Natsume turned his back on the warehouse before the people dressed in black came running out.

"Wait, what about the disk?" Mikan asked as if Black Cat was stupid.

"I have it," Natsume spoke as he flashed a shiny object in front of Mikan.

"That's not the disk," Mikan said dully as Natsume shot her a confused look.

"Then what is it?" Natsume asked.

"A decoy," Mikan groaned as she punched the man behind her.

"How do you know?" Natsume asked as he burned the men that crept up behind Mikan.

"It's too easy, so the disk must be located deeper in this place," Mikan explained as she grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled him up into the roof as they looked down at the confused men. The roof is like this ledge thing where people are higher up and can look down at other people, but it's in the same room.

"…" Natsume grunted as he heard the men shout out.

"It's right there," Mikan pointed to this glass case that held a shimmering golden disk as Natsume prepared to jump down.

"Hold up, Black Cat," Mikan grabbed his arm and tolled him back up.

"What is it now?!" Natsume gritted his teeth. He was getting tired of Ice Princess outsmarting and outmaneuvering him. He fell for the decoy and he was the reason why the AAO knew they were there. He was getting sloppy.

"They'll see you, let me do it," Mikan said in a determined voice.

"Yeah… They definitely won't see you in all your blue and jewelry," Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan chose to ignore that comment as she jumped down the roof and landed on the floor without a sound and as graceful as a swan. She quietly and stealthy worked her behind the scenes action as she stole the disk and made her way back up into the roof.

"See, no one saw me," Mikan proclaimed proudly as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Natsume grumbled as he got angry that he was out-done by a girl. A girl that barely was heard of until now… Oh how wrong he was on her being unknown.

"Hold on…" a male voice called out as a shadow leaped out in front of them.

"And who are you?" asked a very disgusted Natsume.

"So the infamous Black Cat forgot all about little old me, Reo," the male with purple hypnotic eyes as Mikan cringed when she heard his name.

"Reo," Mikan and Natsume spat out as the hot tempered boy threw a fireball at the purple eyed freak.

The man jumped at the right moment, but was too late since Ice Princess threw ice daggers at the man and formed a cage of ice around him.

"Curse you Ice Princess, Black Cat!!" he shouted as he angrily banged on the ice barrier.

Ice Princess turned around and blew him a mock kiss as she said, "Later asshole."

The girl decked out in all baby blue tugged Natsume up into a tree and they silently worked their way back to Alice Academy.

"Back so soon," Persona stated as Mikan tossed him the disk. He was speechless on how quick he's little sister is when on missions.

"I'm going to go sleep," Mikan yawned as she bid the boys good-bye and took her leave.

"Interesting girl, huh Natsume?" Persona smirked at one of his best pupils.

"Tch. Why should I care about her?" Natsume asked with an air of iciness surrounding his tone of voice.

"She helped you a lot, Black Cat," Persona spoke in an eerie tone as he vanished into thin air once again.

'_What the hell?! Why should I care bout that girl?!' _Natsume thought to himself as he heard his name being called out.

"Natsume!!" a frantic high pitched voice called out as a slim body was jumping up and down for dear life. Her raven black hair was bouncing up and her crimson eyes cast Natsume a worried look.

"Aoi, what are you doing at this time of night?" Natsume sighed as he walked over to his sister that finally came back 3 years ago.

She placed her thin arms at her hips as she glared at Natsume with the Hyuuga crimson red eyes. She was quite scary when she wanted to be.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You went on a mission and didn't tell me!" the girl huffed.

"Are you my mother or something?" Natsume said in a teasing way as he fluffed his little sister's hair in affection.

"No, I'm the sister that hasn't seen you in over 5 years and I want to make sure I'm not going to lose you again!" Aoi Hyuuga said with a fire of determination in her set of beautiful eyes.

**xXx**

"How was the mission?" Hotaru and Masao asked at the same time. They were perched on Mikan's bed and sipping lukewarm herbal tea.

"Whoa! How'd you two both get into my room?!" asked a tired brunette who is currently shocked. Her hair fell limp against her back as she peeled off her eye mask.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan got hit by the baka gun three times as Masao sweat dropped.

"Dummy, you gave both of us your keys to your room and why didn't you wake me up when you left?!," Hotaru stated coldly.

"Still… You don't need to surprise me like that and I didn't want to interrupt your sleeping," Mikan sighed as Masao handed her a cup of warm hot chocolate.

"But you let Masao stay awake? It's 2:00 a.m. … 5 hours till we go to school," Hotaru stated as she found her best friend fast asleep.

Hotaru and Masao smiled to each other as Masao saw lights flashing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Masao asked Hotaru angrily.

"For your fan club, I'm going to get a lot of yen for that picture!" Hotaru said gleefully as she put her camera away.

Masao rolled his chocolate brown eyes as both he and Hotaru lifted the sleeping brunette gently to make sure when Anna and Nonoko woke up, they wouldn't find anything suspicious.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending notes: OH MY GOD!! I FINALLY updated this chapter! It took me FOREVER because I had so much school work and quizzes! Blame it on my **

**language arts teacher because I had quiz after quiz from her and THEN she made **

**us write out an essay JUST because she felt like it! Now I'm going to update even **

**slower because I have this REALLY important test that is required everywhere in **

**my state and stuff…. So yeah… Thanks for listening to my little rant…**

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

**miyuki24-Sorry that it took to late…**

**ale- Thank you so much!! Yes, you were like Koko… Should I be scared…? LOL**

**AnimeLoverXP- Heheheh, sorry it took long…**

**mangaluver123- LOL, so am I (sometimes)!**

**lilmissmex3- Oh, that's because his sister wants to know his every move and it's **

**hard for him to do something without his sister freaking out.**

**Sakiru Yume- Thanks.**

**princessofcrown101- No, he doesn't know… (thinks of evil plans) Just kidding!**

**chris3169512- Thanks for the compliment!! **

**HengHeng- LOL, yeah**

**Konnie- Aw, thank you lots! **

**lovely obsession- Your welcome and thanks for that compliment! **

**-kradraven- - Hope this wasn't too late for you! **

**Irumi Kanzaki- LOL, looks like he didn't… **

**midnightblue123- LOL, heheh… I know, but I feel bad for Persona getting totured **

**so much… LOL, XD**

**natsume-meg93- Hope the update wasn't too late!**

**NatsuMikan4eva- Thanks! Hope it wasn't too late!**

**Konnie- LOL, thanks for reviewing twice! Ohh!! I was thinking of that!! xD**

**I love all reviews because that's what keeps me to keep on writing!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	5. Meet The Mother

**Author's Note: Yay! I squeezed in some time to write this:) I write I the morning, right before I go to school so don't expect it to be in the best of quality… LOL. It's a weird habit, I know…**

**This is dedicated to everyone that reviewed so far, favorited my story, and put my story on their story alert! It's especially dedicated to ruin princess because she just got flamed and I hope that this makes her feel better! So if you're reading this ruin princess, enjoy! And to everyone else, enjoy too!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

"Mikan, wake up," a gentle hand shook the sleeping brunette.

The boy had warm chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair, he kept shaking the stirring girl with long silky light brown hair.

"Ugh, Masao?" she rubbed her eyes in a cute manner. Her eyes were adjusting to the lights of the room she was currently in.

"The one and only," he smirked as he patted her understandingly.

"What's the time?" she squinted due to the brightness of the room.

"It's 11:00 a.m. and it's currently free period," he explained to the tired brunette.

Mikan stretched and yawned as she mumbled, "Is that so?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Masao teased as they both found Imai Hotaru yelling, "PICTURE GOING FOR 1,000 YEN!"

Mikan cocked her head to the side as she asked, "What's that all about?"

Masao clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "Its. Nothing."

Mikan stifled a laugh, but failed as she snorted, "Sure… Whatever you say."

Masao glared at his cousin as evil as he could muster as Mikan laughed even harder as she giggled, "That. Look. Doesn't. Suit. You. Masao."

"Hello Mikan," a blonde haired boy with dazzling sapphire eyes said as he patted his rabbit's head.

"Ruka-Pyon!" Mikan looked up and squealed as she attacked her best friend. She used her best friend's nickname from ages ago and she was still the only person that was allowed to call him that.

"Mikan, you can calm down now," Ruka sweat dropped.

"If you're here," Mikan tapped her finger against her chin, she scanned the room…

"If I'm here, than what?" asked a completely mystified boy with shocking blonde hair.

"Where's your friend? I thought the two of you were like inseparable," Mikan as she kept her eyes trained at the empty seat next to hers.

"Oh, he had a mission last night, so he decided to ditch classes to sleep. His sister has a habit to keep him awake all morning after his missions," Ruka answered.

"Oh…" Mikan frowned a little.

"Ahem…" Masao coughed with exaggeration as he sat in the chair that was right next to his cousin's.

"Hello Masao," Mikan said as Ruka waved politely.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Masao asked Mikan.

"Ruka this is my impatient, obnoxious, glutton of a --!" Mikan was cut off due to a door slamming. The boy always had perfect timing you know?

"Natsume-kun!" girls everywhere swooned as they saw their secret crush with wet hair and panting ever so slightly. It looked like he just got out of the shower and ran his way here. He must have been in a lazy mood.

Mikan rolled her eyes as Masao jumped out of his seat and sat on Mikan's desk.

"What was that for?!" Mikan questioned innocently as she overlooked the irritated-ness in the crimson's boy's eyes. Only Mikan Sakura can do that.

"Natsume walking and I don't want to get him mad…" Masao mumbled as Ruka laughed at Masao's expression.

"What he's trying to say is that he's in Natsume's seat and Natsume looks a little pissed," Ruka explained to the dense brunette.

"Oh," the brunette mumbled as she heard the chair next to her scrape against the floor.

"I heard my name," Natsume looked suspiciously at everyone that was near him.

"You must be imagining things," Mikan skillfully lied as Natsume calmed down a bit after he heard from the brunette.

"Anyways, I have to go to meet Hotaru," Ruka said as he bid them good-bye and walked over to his girlfriend that was still selling the pictures of Masao smiling.

"And she's still selling them. Once I get my hands on her, she's going down… But I need to get Ruka out of the picture first…" Masao muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at her cousin in confusion.

"Hmm? Uh, nothing," Masao snapped out of his reverie of how to kill Hotaru.

Natsume listened into the brunette and her cousin's conversation as he put up a manga and pretended to read it.

"How's it like being partnered up with Surmire?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Way better then sitting next to you," Masao teased.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the hazel eyed girl pouted.

"Just kidding," Masao rolled his eyes as he asked, "Did you really believe me?"

"I don't know… I mean you flirt with a ton of people…" Mikan shot her cousin a sly grin as Masao covered his face with his hands.

"You'll never forget, will you?" the boy with jet black hair mumbled.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello beautiful," a boy around 12 said. He had alluring chocolate brown eyes and __shocking jet black hair. He threw an arm around his new 'find.'_

"_Are you hitting on me?" innocently asked a girl with wide hazel eyes._

"_Is it working? By the way, I could get lost in those beautiful eyes of yours."_

"_Umm… No?"_

"_WHY?!"_

"_Because you're my cousin… Is that a good explanation?"_

"_I knew that!"_

"_I'm sure you did…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Nope because that was funny and when you have kids, I'm going to tell that story to them…" Mikan smiled as Masao shot her a death glare, but Mikan challenged it with her own look.

"Thanks to that, I am permanently scarred for life," he said.

"I'm special because I have my ways for being able to do that…" Mikan said eerily.

"I'm sure you do…"

"You know I do, so stop denying it."

"I'll deny whatever I want and you can't stop me."

"Okay… Which one do you want me to start with first?" _**(A/n: She's talking about **__**which Alice she'll use on him. I don't know why though… o.O)**_

"Hmm… How about--" Masao was cut off by Hotaru aiming her baka gun at him.

"Hotaru!!" he complained as Natsume watched with an amused look on his face even thought he was lost in the little ramble. He was just happy to see Masao get hurt.

'_Those two act like a couple…' _thought a certain boy with jet black hair and blood red eyes as he was burning with intense jealousy.

Hotaru dragged Masao and Mikan to a deserted corner of the room as hissed, "Are you TRYING to tell everyone that you two are cousins and Mikan does missions?!"

"No…" the two cousins answered with ashamed looks on their faces.

"Good," Hotaru marched back to her seat and the close cousins walked back to the seat next to Natsume.

"Hotaru is a life saver," breathed the hazel eyed girl.

"Yep, yep," agreed her cousin.

"Better off if he didn't know anyways…" decided Mikan.

Masao eyed her with concern as he asked, "If you keep telling yourself that, then that means that you will aren't over…"

"Ugh, I am completely and totally over it," Mikan answered as she looked at Natsume that was still pretending to read his manga.

"Hello Natsume! I didn't noticed you here!" Mikan faked as she put on a dazzling smile that only she can pull off.

"Hn," answered the raven haired boy.

"How was the mission last night?" Mikan asked cheerfully even though she knew exactly how it went with full details.

"…" he answered back.

Masao decided to break the silence and offered, "It's lunch time, want to come with us, Natsume?"

Natsume shot him a glare as Mikan's cousin shrugged helplessly as he led Mikan to the cafeteria.

**xXx**

"You're such a pig," Mikan giggled as Masao took some of her sugar cookies. Wait… Some?! He took ALL!

"I can't help it," Masao shrugged as he bit into another one of Mikan's soft cookies.

Unknown to the two, a pair of red eyes have been following them since the start…

"And who said you could take that?!" Mikan yelped as Masao dug into her pudding.

"I did," Masao said simply.

"Nuh-uh, get your own!" Mikan said as she took back her pudding and ate it all before her cousin could 'save' it in time.

"JEEZ! And you call ME the pig!" Masao shook his head, making his black hair swirl back and forth.

"YOU'RE the one who's eating 2 lunches!" Mikan shrieked.

"Going to make me deaf…" Masao winced at the high pitched voice ringing in his ears.

"Good because you deserve it!" Mikan huffed as she continued eating her lunch.

Masao noticed that the room was getting warmer and warmer so he decided to cool down the temperature.

As the two cousins bicker about nonsense, Natsume couldn't handle it anymore and decided to walk over to the infamous Sakura tree.

As he leaned against the rough trunk of the tree, he heard a whispered conversation between two people…

"_I can't believe that Mikan!" fumed a high pitched voice._

"_I know! She gets ALL the guys! Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, and NOW Masao!" a second __voice seconded the first. _

"_I thought Natsume was mine!" whined the first voice._

"_Yeah right, we need to plan…" said the second voice._

"_What should we do?"_

"_Honestly, you are SO clueless! I wonder why I even hang out around you," the second __voice said disgustingly._

"_Whatever, just continue on…"_

"_We finish off what we started 3 years ago."_

Natsume's eyes widen as the two voices got farther away from him.

'_What the hell?!' _he angrily thought.

"Well, see you, pig!" a feminine soprano voice said.

"Hey! You're the pig!"

"I don't think so, glutton!"

"Loud-mouth."

"Eats all my lunch."

"For your information, I just ate the cookies."

"Yeah add on half of my pudding and a third of my pizza. THAT'S HALF OF MY LUNCH!"

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye."

Natsume stared at the two people as they parted ways; Masao to the special star room, and Mikan to the Sakura tree… The one Natsume was at.

"Natsume…" the brunette sighed wearily as she sat on the branch just above him.

"Polka dots."

"Pervert."

"Loud-mouth."

"Oh my god!" Mikan banged her head against the tree, "You're driving me nuts!"

"Hn."

"You and Masao are the exact same," she huffed, "I am NOT loud-mouth!"

"Then why are you screaming?"

"I'M NOT SCREAMING!!"

"What do you call that?"

"Ugh," Mikan rolled her eyes as she sighed in defeat.

Natsume smirked as Mikan said in a quiet tone with a gentle smile, "This is like old times."

With that Mikan looked at her watch and gasped as she jumped off the branch. Hotaru wanted to meet up in her lab in 5 minutes and she's going to be late! No one can keep THE Hotaru Imai waiting without a price to pay.

"God, you're heavy," a voice from under her grumbled.

"Sorry," Mikan apologized.

"So it's oranges now, huh?" Natsume smirked a bit.

"Pervert!!"

"It's not my fault if you showed them to me…"

"YOU PERV!!"

"Hn."

"Can you let go of me now?" Mikan struggled out of the tangle of limbs.

As soon as she sat up, she felt a pair of arms hugging her.

"Stay like this for a moment…" the boy with ruby eyes murmured as his bangs covered his flushing face.

Mikan closed her eyes as she leaned back into the muscular arms that made her feel protected and safe. The heat that emitted from his body made her feel snug. She felt secure in the lap of the person that she cared deeply for.

The two stayed like that until the sun blasted its rays into the sky and turned the sky into the perfect combination of pinkish-yellowish-orange.

A boy with silver hair came across his father figure hugging Mikan.

'_Guess I have a Mommy now…' _the boy thought as he approached the two.

"Hello Youchii!" the brunette opened her eyes and smiled at the young boy around 8 years old.

"Hey little guy," Natsume nodded to let Youchii know that he knew that he was there even though his eyes were closed in content.

He sat on the ground next to Mikan and Natsume.

The young boy closed his wide emerald eyes a few moments before he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him gently and lifted him into a lap of someone.

Youchii thought, '_Well, if SHE'S going to be my new mom, I guess I have to be nice…'_

The boy with the piercing green eyes laid back as Natsume and Mikan looked surprise.

'_Wow he's actually being nice to Mikan/me,' _they two teens thought in surprise at the same time.

"Mikan…" Mikan felt a tug at her sleeve after a long pause of peace.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be my mommy?" he asked innocently with his emerald green eyes were wide.

"Huh?!" Mikan jolted up for a second, but Natsume's tight embrace kept her from leaping up altogether.

"Does that mean you don't want to?" Youchii asked in a teary voice.

"Hmm? No, I'll be your mom…" Mikan said with a warm smile as Youchii smiled back.

"Okay," Youchii said as Mikan asked, "Who's the dad?"

"The person behind you," Youchii answered simply.

'_Oh great… I'm partnered up with the devil again,' _Mikan thought as Natsume smirked as he thought, _'Nice going, little buddy.' _

The three stayed like this and Mikan completely forgot that she needed to be somewhere else until…

RUMBLE.

"Umm…" Youchii's young face colored a bit with shades of pinkish red.

"Let's go to get dinner," Mikan smiled down at him as he returned the smile.

"Daddy come with us?" Youchii questioned his father figure.

"Hn."

The three got up and went into the cafeteria and a lot of trouble was expected…

As they walked, discreet clicks from cameras could be heard.

"I can smell the money that I'll make!" a violet eyed girl said as she had this greedy look on her face. Her violet eyes contained money signs.

Her boyfriend sweat dropped as he let his girlfriend drag him into the cafeteria for their dinner a.k.a more spying on Mikan and Natsume.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hello everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun **

**writing it and this is the longest chapter so far for this story! So I'm happy! I hope **

**that it wasn't too boring… And I wanted to ask, is Masao a good character? And **

**Youchii acting like that, is okay, right?**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**Sakiru Yume- Heheheh, sorry that it's sort of OOC, but thanks! **

**Irumi Kanzaki- Thanks for that good luck thing! I'll need it! LOL**

**akerue- LOL, thank you, and yes Natsume is jealous of Mikan's cousin.**

**-KuroTenshi11- - LOL, thank you! Yeah, he is funny!**

**dominiqueanne- Thank you!**

**claireponcherrii- I updated today, as you can see…. LOL**

**lucia096- Aw, thank you!**

**chris3169512- LOL, I know! I hope this update didn't take too long…**

**sakurapetal246- LOL, thank you!! I hope I updated quick enough for you!**

**Bloomer123- Hello, well, Mikan and Masao want to keep it a secret for as long as **

**they can and Masao and Hotaru are the only ones who know about Persona and **

**Mikan.**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature- LOL, thank you!! **

**Ale- LOL, okay, I'll be scared… Just kidding! Heheheh, thank you! **

**princessofcrown101- Thank you and I hope that this chapter is long enough for you! **


	6. A Funfilled Day

**Author's Note- Hello, I finally wrote this chapter (all over again because my computer broke down and I had to retype this…) I'm so stressed because so many things are happening in my life right now.. SO yeah… Sorry if I don't update in periods of time… I go write when I need to escape from reality sometimes so yeah… **

**Anyways… This is dedicated to everyone that reviewed, favorited this story or/and me, and put this story on story alert. You people rock my world because I never thought I'd be a writer for Fan fiction things.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The perfect family image…

A handsome young man with raven locks and brooding red eyes that dared anyone one to disturb them, was walking at the front as a dazzling brunette with a gentle smile and her long cascading light brown hair was being teased by the wind was walking behind him while holding into her 'son's' hand.

Mikan had a motherly presence to our young boy at the ripe age of 8 years old who had gleaming emerald eyes and silky gray colored hair. The two were walking behind Natsume, as Youchii kept a grip on his 'mother's' hand as if he was making sure that she existed.

Of course Mikan was surprised, but was happy that Youchii had finally opened up to her after all these years that have past by the two of them.

Death glares were thrown from all directions as the three walked over to the cafeteria. Fan girls were burning with rage as they saw their Natsume with Mikan. With fan boys, they were angrily thinking of all the ways to kill Natsume for being with their precious Mikan.

As the trio sat at an empty table with only four seats, the brunette began to speak in her soprano light voice.

"Youchii, want do you want to eat?" Mikan asked the boy with green eyes.

"I don't know… Mommy pick for me?" Youchii asked Mikan with puppy dog eyes that were too cute to say no to.

Natsume snickered at the scene, "Yeah… Have polka pick your dinner and you won't be able to stand for months, Youchii."

Mikan frowned at the statement as she huffed, "That's so not true! And my name is Mikan, not polka!"

"You know it is, so stop denying it, Polka," Natsume gave her his almighty smirk.

Mikan chose to ignore since she needed all her energy to defend herself against those tiring arguments with her cousin, Masao.

"Youchii, how does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" Mikan asked her self-proclaimed son.

"Oh! Yummy!" Youchii licked his lips as Mikan smiled sweetly at him.

'_Aw, he's so innocent,' _she thought to herself.

She went up to go get the spaghetti and meatballs, milk, cookies, and some oranges to go along with it. Mikan effortlessly balanced two trays of food back to the table that was close to the back of the room.

"Here you go," she picked the tray in front of Youchii who began to twirl his fork in the spaghetti.

As Mikan took her first bite of spaghetti, she felt an icy presence surround her as she dropped her fork and prepared to defend her spaghetti slash cookies.

"Back off!" she playfully growled as she glared at Masao.

"Just one cookie," Masao stuck out a hand and Mikan playfully smacked it.

"No, you ate all of mine at lunch," she said.

Masao grinned as Mikan challenged him to get the cookies away from her.

"Bring it on," Mikan wagged a finger as Masao went around, trying to get to the cookies.

Masao cloned himself as Mikan huffed, "Cheater!"

Masao grinned as he said, "Not my problem if you can't…"

Mikan immediately smashed a cookie into his mouth without a second's hesitation as she hissed, "Shut up!"

Youchii seemed to get out of his trance as he made evil looking ghosts dance around Masao.

"Youchii!" chided the brunette as she started to nullify his Alice.

"But, he was bothering mommy," Youchii pouted as the ghosts slowly disappeared, but Masao didn't even know that they were there in the first place as he munched on his cousin's cookies. Wow, he's really into eating cookies…

"No, he wasn't bothering mommy… He's just being the stupid self he really is," Mikan rolled her eyes as the boy with jet black hair and warm chocolate eyes dropped his cookie, mid-bite.

"Mikan…" he drawled slowly.

"What?" Mikan asked annoyed as the temperature of the room increased rapidly because of the infamous Black Cat being mad.

"You… Have a child… That is 8 years old… And your JUST 15?!" Masao hissed as he eyes Mikan with suspicion as Mikan burst out laughing that tinkering sounding laugh.

Masao sat there and sat there… Looking at Mikan as if she was speaking Swahili.

"Wow _gasps _you really _gasps _are stupid _gasps_!" Mikan chortled out.

Masao cocked his head in confusion as Mikan explained, "Youchii misses his parents a lot, so Natsume and I are going to be his parents for now."

Masao nodded understandingly as he murmured in Mikan's ear, "Natsume and Mikan… Parents…"

Mikan blushed furiously as Natsume kept the temperature at 109 degrees now. Everyone, but Mikan and Masao felt it. Every normal Alice person was sweating a storm since they actually felt the heat rising.

Mikan turned to Youchii and said, "Youchii meet your Uncle Masao."

Youchii turned to face Masao and stuck out his tongue in a childish way.

"Youchii, be nice," Mikan chided as Masao sat on the seat right next to Mikan.

"Eat then get out," Mikan ordered Masao as he ate his own plate of food.

"Ugh, mean as always," Masao rolled his eyes.

"A pig like always," Mikan huffed.

"Ice-Queen."

"Glutton and that's Hotaru's job to be Ice Queen, not mine."

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

Youchii tugged on Mikan's sleeve as Mikan broke the argument with her cousin to look down at her 'son.'

"Mommy come with me?" he asked as Mikan sighed as she went up with Youchii to throw out his food and tray.

"So you're Natsume…" Masao mumbled as he eyed the man with brooding red eyes.

"What if I am?" Natsume shot back.

"Hey," Masao held up his arms in peace, "Don't be all defensive. Not like I took your girl."

Natsume blushed, but hid it with his long black bangs, "I don't like Polka."

Masao smirked, "Now, now, who are you trying to kid… Me… Or yourself?"

"I. don't. like. Polka." Natsume stated once again.

Masao sighed while rolling his eyes. He mumbled, "In denial… Go figure…"

Masao shot a look at Natsume, "I know you don't just like her… You love her… And if you do ANYTHING to her, I will grind you to a pulp and freeze you."

With that, the cousin walked away and left Natsume waiting for Mikan and Youchii.

'_What does he mean?' _Natsume thought as he recalled the conversation.

"Daddy…" Natsume felt a little tug at his arm because he doesn't wear long sleeve shirts.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at the boy with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Tomorrow, can we go to Central Town… Please?" Youchii begged as Mikan had a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Sure," he responded without thinking.

Youchii had a look of pure bliss as he started to yawn.

"Bed time, huh, Youchii?" Mikan asked the small kid as she picked him up and carried him as if he were a baby.

"Yes please," he leaned his head against Mikan's shoulder and fell fast asleep.

Mikan smiled as she motioned Natsume to join her.

Natsume got up and walked beside her as the two walked in silence.

"So, Natsume… How's life?" Mikan asked politely as she cradled Youchii as she glanced down at him with loving and tender eyes.

"Hn. Good, I guess," Natsume shrugged as Mikan smiled at him.

"How was America?"

"Okay, I guess… I missed everyone in Japan so I'm happy to be back," Mikan replied.

They dropped Youchii off by his dorm and Natsume led Mikan to their dorm where Masao awaiting for them.

The two entered the living room as the first thing they see in Masao reading a book on the white leather couch with gold lining.

Natsume walked to his room as Mikan went over to her cousin.

"Hey Mikan," Masao said as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Masao. You have a mission tonight, right?" Mikan sipped her hot chocolate slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Masao feigned surprise.

"Because you're still up… You never make hot chocolate or something warm for me to drink unless one of us is going on a mission or you have some bad news. Besides, I know I'm not due for another mission for at least a few days at the most," Mikan pointed out.

Masao chuckled ever so slightly, "That's so you, Mikan… Always observant. Yes, I am going on a mission because Persona made a mistake with the dates."

Mikan shook her head, "No… Persona never makes mistakes… Stop lying and tell me everything."

Masao sighed, "Fine… You won't like this though. I'm switching the dates because on the day that I'm supposed to do my mission, is when two newbies are supposed to get their first mission… The two people are Ruka and Hotaru…"

Mikan stopped mid-sip as her eyes started to water with uncontrollable tears.

"I'm sorry Mikan…" Masao said gently.

Mikan cried even harder, "They shouldn't be doing missions! I already told the headmaster I'd be taking over all their missions!"

"I'm sorry Mikan… But I have to go now…" Masao pecked her cheek a little.

"Be safe," she sniffed as Masao climbed out the window and left to find her brother.

Mikan decided to wait for Masao until he came back so she popped some popcorn and watched some comedies.

"Ha ha ha aha ha!" Mikan laughed as her petite body shook with her laughter.

Natsume while in his bedroom, could head some noises and decided to check it out. He opened his door and… He found a girl with a long flow of light brown hair laughing with a gold colored quilt wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mikan?" he tested out as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes?" she turned around to face the man with black hair that was messed up even more from tossing and turning in his sleep.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked as he sat down besides her.

"Stuff…" the brunette replied as she offered some popcorn to Natsume who took some and watched movies with her.

As Mikan died of laughing, she buried her head into Natsume's shoulder to muffle out her giggles. It felt so good to have a one on one time with his favorite person on earth that he didn't mind.

At last, at 1 A.M. Mikan fell asleep against Natsume's shoulder before Masao got back.

As soon as Natsume realized that, he turned off the T.V and pushed the popcorn bowl away.

He relaxed and sub-consciously placed an arm around Mikan and dozed off. The two had the best night sleep in over 3 years.

A man with black spiky hair and a white mask smiled softly to himself after witnessing the scene before vanishing into thin air as usual.

**xXx**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Youchii yelled his little heart out as he scampered quickly to his two parents.

Both of them stirred a bit as they woke up on the couch. Their current position was with Natsume hugging Mikan and Mikan leaning against his shoulder.

"Youchii!" Mikan smiled warmly as she gave her 'son' a light hug and he sat on both Natsume's and Mikan's lap because they haven't gotten out of that position.

"Hn. How'd you get in?" Natsume asked the boy with sparkling green eyes.

"Uncle Masao let me in," Youchii replied happily as Masao waved to the trio.

Mikan and Natsume immediately blushed as Mikan stood straight up with Youchii in her arms.

"Breakfast is on the table," Masao said simply as Mikan looked at the buttered toast and bowl of froot loops.

"Wow…" was all that she could manage.

"Eat up, Mikan," Masao said as the brunette buried her face into his neck as she murmured, "Thanks… Sorry I didn't stay awake to see you."

Masao gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her down to sit.

"Youchii and I will be back," Masao pried Youchii off Mikan and left Natsume and Mikan with a table of food.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Natsume smirked at the still sleepy eyed brunette.

A spoon was thrown at Natsume as he dodged that.

Mikan quickly ate her half of the food and whispered in Natsume's ear, "Remember, Central Town with Youchii today."

Mikan went to the shower in her bedroom and had warm water cleanse her body.

'_Why was my heart thumping so fast out there?' _Mikan asked herself.

She used strawberry scented soap and rinsed it off. She put on a light summer-kind of orange tee-shirt with little strawberries drawn on the front and a pair of dark, dark jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She topped it off with white DC shoes that should've clashed, but looked good with what she's wearing.

She met Natsume in the living room. He wore a navy and dark red shirt with the Canadian flag on it with black jeans.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him with a little smile.

"Hn. You don't look as ugly," Natsume stated.

"Meanie!" Mikan said as Masao and Youchii burst through the door.

"Mommy, mommy! Mommy!" Youchii ran up to Mikan as she picked him up.

"What is it?" Mikan asked gently.

"I beat Uncle Masao in Guitar Hero 3!" Youchii's eyes sparkled with pure excitement.

Masao shrugged as he asked, "You three going to Central Town now?"

Mikan replied, "I guess so… What are you going to do?"

"I guess meet up with Hotaru, Ruka, and you know…" Masao mouthed out Persona to Mikan.

"Well, have fun… Tell them I said hi and I love them, but especially him…" Mikan laughed lightly as she guided Natsume out the door.

'_Who does she love?!' _Natsume thought to himself.

The three boarded on a bus and headed to Central Town.

"Polka… Don't you get tired of holding Youchii like that?" Natsume was curious.

"No… It's nice to see him so relaxed," Mikan smiled softly as the two gazed down to a boy taking his nap.

Natsume had to agree with that (but kept it to himself) as they got off of the bus and decided what to do.

Mikan tickled the young boy awake.

"What should we do first, Youchii?" Mikan asked the young boy.

"Howalons!" Youchii said as Mikan chuckled.

"Then it's settle… Let's go get some," Mikan said as she put Youchii on the ground and he was the link in between Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan was chatting so much with Youchii that she didn't notice that Natsume was currently burning some boys' hair because he caught them staring at Mikan too long. Natsume didn't notice how all his fan girls didn't dare come near because of Mikan manipulating their brains.

Boy, the two of them were evil.

Then Natsume bought a box of 12 because the store had ran out and hot-headed Natsume couldn't wait another 30 minutes for more to come.

Mikan took the box and went next to Youchii who was sitting on a bench.

"Say ahhh," Mikan giggled as Youchii did what he was told. She placed a mouth-watering sweet into his mouth.

"You too Natsume…" Mikan laughed.

"That's gay," Natsume said in reply.

"Aw… Please?" Mikan asked with a cute pout.

Natsume rolled his eyes and just opened his mouth. Mikan pushed a Howalons into his mouth.

Everyone that wasn't a fan girl or boy stopped and murmurs were spreading through the town like wild fire.

While Mikan and Natsume were arguing about where next to go… Youchii snuck off and was talking to… Masao, Hotaru, Ruka, and Persona.

"Good job, Youchii," Hotaru congratulated with a stoic look on her face.

"What do we make them do now?" Youchii asked innocently as he got paid 500 yen from Ruka.

Hotaru bent down and whispered into his ear, an evil smile was passed between them.

"Go get them, little buddy," Ruka playfully punched Youchii's arm lightly as the 8 year old boy scampered off.

"Do you think this will work?" Persona asked Hotaru.

"Yes it will," Hotaru answered firmly.

**xXx**

"Mommy, Daddy?" Youchii asked as an innocent child would… But Youchii was everything, BUT innocent. He was a paid child's actor.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mikan turned and smiled at Youchii.

"Hn?" came from Natsume.

"Prove to me that you two are my mommy and daddy, please?" Youchii pleaded.

"What do you want us to do?" Mikan asked gently.

"Daddy has to kiss mommy," Youchii stated firmly.

"W-wh-what?!" Mikan gasped as she started to pale.

"Please?" Youchii asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright…" Mikan buried her face with her hands.

Youchii smiled as Natsume smirked.

Natsume dragged up Mikan from her seat and drew near. He leaned forward and kissed her in front of every by stander, including Permy and Luna. The two of them were burning with rage and thinking evil thoughts.

Mikan thought, _'His lips are like his Alice, warm and smoky.'_

Both of them stayed like that and their hearts were thumping hard against the rib cage.

Mikan broke it apart to catch her breath as Natsume smirked, "How was that Polka?"

"Pervert," she spat out.

They spent a little time going around shopping for random things like, a new set of ribbons and a dress for Mikan, a teddy bear for Youchii, and a box of chocolate for Natsume. They went to a restaurant to eat dinner.

As Mikan and Youchii had to go to the bathroom, Natsume saw something that caught his eye. A small gold locket with a black cat on the front…

He went into the store and got it. Just as he gets out… He hears whispers from two people… Well atempted whispers since people could hear then in a 10 feet radius.

"Mikan Sakura will DIE!" a voice squeaked.

"Remember, we're going to finish off what we started…" a calmer voice coolly said.

"Right… Starting Tuesday."

"Good date… Be there for you know what."

"You got it."

Natsume's eyes widen in horror as he found out that the secret love of his life is going to be trashed pretty soon.

"Natsume…" a quiet voice spoke up.

"Hn?" he glanced at Mikan who was holding Youchii in her arms.

"Time to leave," she grinned wryly. She gestured to the boy with silky fine gray hair who was fast asleep on her shoulder.

The man with ruffled black hair nodded curtly as he helped Mikan get on the bus. The two took the last seats at the back of the bus. Mikan was yawning and blinking rapidly to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. She couldn't fight any longer as she dozed off on Natsume's arm.

Natsume smiled… A very small one as he played with her hair and put on the locket he got her when she and Youchii went somewhere.

'_Mikan… I love you,' _he thought to himself. He leaned against the brunette and closed his eyes.

A pair of purple and blue eyes peered at them.

"Everything is going as planned," a cold voice spoke as a blonde sweat dropped.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" a wavering voice from the blue eyed animal loving man.

"Yes," hissed the stoic inventor.

At the same time a masculine voice said, "Absolutely."

"We know that Natsume loves our little clueless miss and he missed her so much when she went to America," Hotaru said.

"And I know that Mikan loves Natsume," Masao stated firmly as he recalled all the times when Mikan sighed every time she saw a black cat or when she saw red passionate flames glowing brightly.

"So we have to get them together because both of them are too stubborn and in denial?" Ruka questioned in order to confirm the reason of all this planning, scheming, and hiring an 8 year old in order to get their two sibling-like friends together.

"Yes," Hotaru and Masao stated firmly as Ruka thought, _'These two are alike in so many __ways.'_

Of course the two raven haired people were in denial and thought that they were the exact opposite of each other, when the truth was that they were very similar in personality and looks.

**xXx**

Mikan woke up with a start the very next day. Sunshine creaked from her covered windows and she gently rubbed her eyes…

She felt around her chest and found a gold locket with a black cat imprinted on the front.

She crawled over to her desk and opened it to reveal another necklace that looked exactly like the one she found around her neck. Mikan clutched the one from the desk and started to cry… Salty water ran down her cheeks, streaking its course and landing on the two lockets.

A dark shadow was watching everything through the window just outside her room. A man with ruby red eyes walked away from the scene, but a small moist drop fell on the ground…

'_Why are you crying, Mikan?' _a thought popped up from the person.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- I'm soooo sorry but during last week, I had this state test I have to take (I still have to do it next week) and on one of those nights… Someone close to me almost died, so I was away until I knew she was safe. So yeah.. Sorry for being absent for a while… I started to read people's stories this morning and the people's stories rock! Everything on this site gets better and better! So you writers out there are like my inspiration to keep on writing! **

**Thank you to these people that have me the power to update today!!**

**midnightblue123- Yay! Thanks!**

**-KuroTenshi11- - Lol, it was in the first chapter, but there isn't much detail.. Lol**

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08- Lol, you got a lot of enthusiasm! Hope you liked this ****chapter! **

**akerue- lol, I think you sensed it right XD Yes she was concerned and Youchii ****rocks:D**

**dominiqueanne- Thanks and I hope this wasn't too late of an update! **

**Sakiru Yume- Thank you:D**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature- Thank you!!**

**chris3169512- LOL, I know! He's so dense… xD**

**Ale- LOL, they remind me of my cousin and me too! XD I hope that's good.. lol**

**Irumi Kanzaki- Lol, I know… I hate having him act like a mini Natsume.. Heheh, ****but even if he does, he's still cute.**

**kae1523mae- lol, it came out today! XD (I like stating the obvious)**

**mangalover128- Yay! Thanks for the descriptions:D**

**kisami93- Thank you!**

**MikanXNatsumefan101- Lol, thank you:D that made my day (the first time I read ****it) **

**Konnie- (looks at the screen again) OMG! You're back! XD **


	7. SAY WHAT

**Author's note- I'm SO sorry that I been a little 'absent' on FF!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did.**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

_Flash Back_

'_Mikan…' the first girl snarled._

'_What?' asked the all too innocent 12 year old girl._

'_It's time… to die,' the second girl hissed as she yanked the brunette's hair._

'_Ouch!' Mikan screeched as she continued, 'Stop it!!'_

'_After what YOU did?!' the first girl hissed as she slapped Mikan's cheek, 'You stole __Natsume away from us! DO you think YOU'RE GOD?!'_

'_Yeah, do you?!' the air headed seaweed green haired one snarled._

'_HE belongs to US. So stop talking to him! Unless… You want one of you to die…' the __first girl, revealed herself to be the bitch, Luna._

_The two traumatized Mikan with words from her past and beat her up until she fainted. _

_Mikan, being her innocent self, couldn't defend herself._

_The two smirked as Luna gave a kick to her already bruised side. Surmire put a necklace __around her… But of course, that necklace was cursed…_

_The twosome ran away as Mikan started to moan in pain. __She slowly slid to the ground where Persona materialized to the spot._

'_DAMN IT!' he cursed out loud._

_END OF FLASH BACK _

Mikan's tears kept sliding down her face. A loud burst from her door opening, revealing a handsome guy with shiny jet black hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"Mikan," he whispered as he patted her hair. Mikan automatically went to cry on his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's okay… Everything is going to be alright," he spoke softly as he hugged her tightly against his chest.

Mikan looked at him with her wide puffy hazel eyes saying, 'Promise me?'

"I promise Mikan… Right after I go beat up those two freaks with Hotaru," Masao chuckled as Mikan cracked a small little smile.

"Get dressed up because we have some plans…" Masao grinned as Mikan looked absolutely confused.

"What plans?" Mikan cocked her head to the side.

"Plans, plans," Masao chuckled as he left the brunette to herself.

She took a shower and decided her clothes…

She wore a baby blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a three quarter sleeved, half length navy jacket with tight black jeans. She had her hair down as it gently waved to the bottom of her back as she put on some black DC shoes.

"I'm done," Mikan chirped as she pretended that, that morning never happened.

She came across Masao who was in a navy jacket, baby blue tee-shirt, and black jeans with black Vans.

"Whoa! We nearly matched!" Mikan stared wide-eye.

Masao laughed as he placed an arm around Mikan, as if he had to make sure that she won't runaway.

"Are they together?" voices whispered about Masao and Mikan.

"Aw, I wanted Masao!"

"No I was going to have him!"

"Aw, I love you, Mikan!"

"I love Mikan more!"

"I love Masao more than I love myself!"

"Mikan-Hime is always going to be my love!"

"Wow," the two cousins breathed as Masao led her to the deserted Café where Persona, Hotaru, Youchii, and Ruka await for them.

"Hotaru!" Mikan squealed with delight as she rushed over and hugged Hotaru.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaru!!" Mikan cried waterfalls.

"Don't hug me…" stated the emotionless inventor, Hotaru as she blew on the tip of her baka gun.

"So, what's up?" Mikan asked everyone as they guided her to a table of 6 and they all sat down. It was a round circle where Mikan sat in between Hotaru and Persona with Masao on Persona's right. Ruka was in between Masao and Hotaru and Youchii chose to sit in Mikan's lap.

"I sent the kitten on a pointless mission," Persona grinned as he was then blinded by a bright light. Hotaru of course, was thinking of selling pictures of Persona smiling to non-believers.

"What did you do?" Mikan asked her older brother.

"I made him clean up a mysterious room and then cook lunch for nursery students in Gakuen Alice," he smirked.

Ruka sweat dropped as he stuttered, "Don't you think that's little too harsh…?"

"Nope," Persona responded as Mikan said, "He's only saying that because the mysterious room is his bedroom."

With Mikan's last words, everyone burst out laughing.

"Mama," Youchii tugged at Mikan's sleeve.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mikan wrapped her arms around the young gray haired boy.

"I have Aunt Hotaru, Uncle Masao, Uncle Persona, and Uncle Ruka! We're having a tea party," Youchii giggled happily.

"Uncle Persona, eh?" Mikan cocked an eyebrow at Persona.

"It's better than being called grandpa," Persona shrugged. Everyone laughed at his statement even Youchii who didn't fully get what was going on.

"Speaking of Persona, Mikan I never knew he was your brother," Ruka said as Hotaru waved over a robot which was carrying tea and food like cookies and finger sandwiches.

"Well, Persona and I want to keep it a secret…" Mikan said as she helped herself to a cookie.

"I can assume that," Ruka nodded as he inquired, "What about Masao?"

Mikan jabbed a finger at her dear cousin and asked, "That pig? He's my cousin from my mom's side of the family."

"Oh wow," Ruka sweat dropped.

"Got anymore questions, bunny boy?" Hotaru asked coldly as she sipped on her tea.

"Did you know all this, Hotaru?" Ruka asked his stoic girlfriend.

"Well, if Mikan is basically part of my family, then of COURSE I wouldn't know!" Hotaru exclaimed sarcastically.

Masao snorted at the comment as he spoke, "She knew me before Mikan and I knew about each other… She's a stalker, I'll give her that."

Even Hotaru cracked a small grin at that comment as Persona said, "Anyways, we're here to talk about your engagement, Mikan."

Everyone but Masao, Hotaru, and Persona spat out their drink.

"Engagement?!" they all cried out.

Youchii whimpered as tears began to form. He thought, well pretended to look he thinking, that his wonderful made up family was being split up, "Then, what happens to daddy?"

Mikan sighed as she played with her 'son's' hair, "I don't know, Youchii…"

Persona smirked, "Well, I was talking to the father of your soon to be husband… He said that you two will get married when you turn 17."

Mikan's honey brown eyes widened as she asked hoarsely, "Who am I getting married to?!"

Hotaru chimed in, "That my dear, you'll have to find out for yourself and that information is for us to know."

Mikan puffed her cheeks and stood up.

"Hotaru, you plan my wedding with Persona, I'm going for a walk," Mikan said as she marched away leaving her child in the arms of her cousin.

As they heard the door slam, Youchii demanded as he qiped away the fake tears, "I want my money now!"

Ruka sweat dropped as he handed Youchii a wad of cash as Hotaru smirked, "That baka will never change. She doesn't even know that Natsume was planned to be her husband from the time she was 12…"

With Mikan she sprinted over to her safe spot in the whole academy, the Sakura Tree.

She just sat down at the rough base of the tree where Natsume seemed to mysteriously dissolved too.

"Oi, Polka Dots, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked as he sat beside her, taking note of how she was chewing gently on her bottom lip.

"Hmm?" she asked a little distracted.

"I asked what's wrong," the red eyed boy said.

"I'm… engaged," Mikan answered flatly as her honey brown orbs flashed a little darker.

Natsume's poor heart flared up with anger and envy as he asked, "Who is it? Who are you marrying?"

"That's the problem… I don't know… My cousin and brother arranged it and Hotaru is already planning it," Mikan replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" the crimson eyed boy asked.

"I don't know…" Mikan said with a yawn.

"Oh, is Polka Dots tired?" Natsume smirked as Mikan closed her eyes, too tired to fight back and said, "Uh-hmm."

"Are you going to use me as a human pillow?" he asked with sarcasm that Mikan couldn't pick up since she was to drowsy too.

"Possibly," she yawned.

The girl with long silky hair opened an eye and asked, "How was cleaning up that 'mysterious' room?"

Natsume was confused on how she knew, but answered, "Messy. Pizza boxes and empty soda cans laying around with half eaten food all over. It was gross."

Mikan chuckled and said, "Wow… That's why he was asking for my garbage can… That Persona…"

Natsume cocked an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Easy… I'm… His…" Mikan fell asleep due to her lack of sleep from last night.

'Huh?' Natsume thought as he pondered about what Mikan is to his teacher that has become more nicer and not as strict.

Mikan rested on Natsume's shoulder as he leaned against the wooden bark of the tree and silently read his manga. The two gathered a few minutes of peace before a faint yell cam across Natsume's ears.

"Mikan! Mikan!" it grew louder and louder with each passing second.

After 5 minutes of being irritated by shouting, a boy with shiny jet black hair and chocolate eyes stood in front of Natsume.

"Finally!" he breathed as he leaned down, ignoring Natsume entirely as he started to shake Mikan awake.

"Hmm?" Mikan murmured as she delicately opened up her eyes to reveal wide hazel ones.

"Your brother is worried about you and so is Youchii. Hotaru won't show it, but she's also worried…" Masao said.

"…" Mikan's response was like.

"C'mon, you can't be that mad, right?" Masao pleaded with a puppy dog face.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" Mikan exploded. Natsume was taken aback because he never heard Mikan like this, but didn't show it… Unlike Masao who seem unfazed as if he goes through this everyday, which he probably has.

"I'd be happy because you had your brother, Hotaru, Youchii, and I pick the dude," Masao snapped.

"Youchii too…?" Mikan asked quizzically.

"Yeah…" Masao nodded as if he was speaking to a dumb person which was the entire opposite.

Mikan sighed as she admitted defeat, "I guess it can't be all bad then…"

Masao wore a big grin as he ruffled his cousin's hair playfully, "That's my girl."

Mikan chuckled as she exclaimed, "I'm not yours!"

"For now, you are," Masao said childishly.

"Nah… I'll be Youchii's grandpa's girl," Mikan laughed as her hazel eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I thought we established that he'd be the uncle…" Masao trailed off.

"Yeah… BUT THIS DUDE IS OLD!!" Mikan shrieked with laughter.

"Wait until he hears you…" Masao tsked.

"Think about it… He's is older than us…" Mikan explained, reasoning her logic.

"Pft. By 14 years," Masao rolled his eyes.

"Hey Natsume, want to grab something to eat with us?" Masao offered as he glanced at his surroundings for the first time since he got to that place.

Being Natsume walked away with jealously burning wildly in his heart. He made way to the dorms where all Alice students lived in.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka called out as he saw his best friend getting near.

"Don't tell him," hissed Hotaru as she walked her own way.

Ruka sweat dropped as Natsume replied, "Hn."

"What is it?" Ruka pretended to be dumb, though he was one of the masterminds behind operation: Get Mikan and Natsume together.

"Hn."

"You can tell me."

"Hn."

"I'm your best friend you know…"

"Hn."

"You're impossible," Ruka rolled his eyes.

"Hn," Natsume said uninterestedly.

"C'mon, you know you can trust me," Ruka said.

"It's nothing," Natsume finally said as he turned his back on his best friend and walked away.

"Natsume…" Ruka murmured as he shook his head and then walked to his girlfriend's dorm.

As Natsume wandered aimlessly, a man dressed in all black and wearing a white mask followed him closely.

"Natsume!" he barked as Natsume halted right away.

"What?" he snapped.

"What's bothering you?" Persona asked as he mentally hit himself on the head since he's usually not as blunt.

'_She's rubbing off on me. I'm going to get her...' _Persona thought to himself.

"Why do you care?" Natsume snapped once again, oblivious to the fact that THE Persona had done kind act.

"Coz I'm your teacher," Persona said coolly.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"Spit it out, kitty," Persona ordered.

"Hn."

"Hey! I thought I was your kitty!" smirked a new voice.

Both guys looked up startled. They gazed to a smirking girl wearing an ice blue halter top with tight black jeans with a blue mask on. Her honey locks fell gracefully around her back.

"Ice Princess," Persona smirked back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Persona, your sensing is going down," she jumped off the branch she was casually on and landed in the middle of both men.

"I'm not dropping," Persona said.

"Oh? I was following you since the start," she smirked.

"Why are you here?" Persona asked.

"I want to figure out who the guy is," Ice Princess said, referring to her fiancé.

"Good luck on that," Persona smirked as Natsume gazed at the two people.

"Anyways, Black Cat, tell us what's bothering you," Ice Princess snapped. She saw how Persona was doing a knid act and asking Natsume, but he didn't respond. She wanted her older brother's question answered because he rarely askes around.

"Hn," was his oh-so-famous line that he spoke.

"That's not even a real word," Persona and Ice Princess said at the same time.

"Oh, wow what do we have here? Twins?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"Close, I'm his little sister," smirked the girl decked out in all blue.

"Now, you shouldn't tell him that," chided Persona.

"Whatever, both of you are impossible. I'm ditching," Ice Princess rolled her eyes and she hopped back into the tree and went away.

"Let me guess, you are worried bout that Mikan girl?" Persona smirked because even he knew that his Black Cat had a crush on his sister.

"Hn."

"Admit it," Persona ordered.

"Hn."

"Oh, Natsume, I have a letter from your father…" Persona said as he gave the red eyed lad a letter.

"Hn," the guy with raven hair and red eyes looked down at the letter as Persona left him alone.

He slowly ripped it up as he read the following:

_Dear Son,_

_I had a talk with a polite lad and when _

_you turn 17, you'll be getting married through an arranged marriage._

▬ _Dad_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- I'm sorry that I updated late! I have a week left until the marking ****period ends and I need straight A's. So I couldn't update with all the homework I ****got.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**akerue- Ohh…. Lol, nice plan! Drown Permy!! Ahehehe. And yes, Youchii, keep **

**Natsume and Mikan together! Lol**

**-KuroTenshi11- - Lol, His personality is that… I really don't know… Lol, he's **

**protective of Mikan, but then he teases her a lot… lol**

**sakurapetal246- lol, yea he's a cookie stealer! Ahehehe. And hope I updated soon **

**enough for you.**

**Ale- Lol, thanks! I hope I updated soon enough!**

**CrAzikEl911- Ahehehe. I can't answer that, but thanks for the compliment!**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature- Lol, yeah! Lol. **

**mangaluver123- Lol, I didn't see the rest of your review… But I can guess what it **

**said so thanks!**

**Irumi Kanzaki- I hope I updated soon enough and I like that smiley! Ahehehe, I'm **

**random.**

**chris3169512- Lol, they umm… I think they just stay away from the two of them… **

**XD**

**JC-zala- Lol, same here, but I needed two evil people… xD Youchii really is **

**innocent**

**: ) Oh, thanks for reviewing all the chappies! **

**cutepuff- Thank you! I hope I updated soon enough.**

**sakuraaimier- I hope that this chapter sort of answers the questions…lol.**

**kae1523mae- Lol**

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08- Yes you are enthusiastic, but not annoying. Lol. Lol, hope I **

**updated soon enough and I wished Youchii was my little brother, mine is annoying **

**and a perv like Natsume… LOL.**

**midnightblue123- Lol, nice words to describe him!**

**Konnie- Lol, I updated today! Aren't you proud of me?! Lol.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Evilliness Not Really lol

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OLD MAN THINKING?!" Natsume yelled as people from everywhere heard him… Well, namely, Youchii, Hotaru, Ruka, and Masao. Of course, the four of them stalked Natsume.

"And the hot-headed boy got the letter," smirked the clever inventor.

"Daddy is mad!" Youchii stated in a cute and innocent voice. Of course, he was a little devil in the inside.

"Yeah, he is…" sweat dropped Ruka as Masao said, "M-hmm."

"Boys, time for phase three," Hotaru spoke up emotionlessly, but the twinkle in her eye told everyone that she was excited.

"Yay! Phase three!" Youchii jumped up and down.

"Uh-oh…" Masao and Ruka mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hotaru arched a perfect ebony eyebrow up.

"Err… Nothing," the two older boys spoke up.

"Thought so," Hotaru smirked as she leaned down and whispered in Youchii's ear.

"Okay, Auntie Hotaru!" Youchii scampered off to run after his father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Youchii shouted out as he sprinted to catch up to the long strides of Natsume.

When Natsume finally noticed his son, he turned around and did the unexpectedly… The raven haired teenager crouched down to his knees and lifted the boy up and carried Youchii to the direction he was walking in.

"What is it?" he asked gently as he could as he eyes his kid with a neutral gaze.

"Daddy take me to Mommy's room please?" Youchii begged with his puppy dog eyes.

The ruby eyes lad grunted a yes as he brought Youchii up into the Special Star lounge where Mikan was conveniently laying on the couch reading a book.

"Mommy!" shouted out the gray haired boy as he jumped out of Natsume's arm.

"Yes?" the dazzling brunette swirled around as she dropped her book and immediately placed Youchii in her lap and Natsume strutted over and sat beside the two.

"Can Mommy and Daddy go to the Spring Dance together? Please with a cherry on top?"

Youchii once again begged with his oh-so-innocent face and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Well… Umm…" Mikan looked desperately over to Natsume as an attempt to see what he's thinking.

"Yeah, we'll go," Natsume spoke flatly.

"Fine, then… Make all the decisions," Mikan huffed playfully, because indeed she was happy that she didn't have to answer.

"You're lucky that I'm going with you, black panties girl, other people would kill to go with me," smirked the raven haired guy with brooding ruby eyes.

"Whatever," rolled Mikan's eyes while ignoring his ability to find out the kind of underwear she was wearing, "Arrogance is not going to help you in life."

"Hn."

"Mommy and Daddy knows that the Spring Dance is tonight right?" Youchii broke into the fight and exclaimed.

"What?!" shrieked Mikan as ran to the nearest calendar and saw it highlighted in red and marked: Spring Dance.

"Oh my god!" Mikan forgot about Natsume and Youchii and ran to Hotaru's room and quickly banged on the door.

"What is it, baka?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"The dance is tonight, can you come with me to get a dress?" Mikan panted as she asked with her best puppy dog face.

"Ha. I thought ahead and bought you a dress already," Hotaru disappeared for a few moments and magically reappeared with a black bag covering the clothing.

"You're the best Hotaru!" Mikan squealed as she sprinted back into her room.

"Baka! You owe me 1000 yen!" Hotaru yelled after her, but Mikan stayed oblivious to that fact.

Hotaru went into her room and mumbled, "Baka."

Mikan zoomed past Natsume and Youchii and unzipped the bag. She held up a white sleeveless dress with huge blue, brown, orange, green, and pink polka dots on it.

She quickly put that on with some white high heels that she found in her closet and put her hair into a high ponytail that waved down to the mid of her back. She placed on a pair of white hoop earrings.

Mikan checked her reflection and applied some lip gloss and went out into in the Special star lounge.

There stood Natsume and Youchii in tuxes. Youchii's was a deep green that brought out his eyes and Natsume's was black.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Youchii said as soon as the silver haired lad found her walking out of her room.

He quickly dashed over to Mikan as she placed him in her arms.

"Aw, you look so handsome, Youchii," Mikan cooed as a mother would do.

"Mommy look pretty, don't you think so Daddy?" the emerald eyed boy fiddled with Mikan's dangling earrings.

"Hn," Natsume responded as he led Mikan and Youchii out the door.

"Hey Mikan! Natsume!" a group of people called out, can you guess who? Yes, it was Masao, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu.

Hotaru had a blue violet dress on with silver jewelry. Anna and Nonoko both had matching dress styles, but Anna's was a light pink and Nonoko was a baby blue. They had silver headbands and jewelry.

"Hey Masao, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu!" our cheery little miss replied with a huge smile.

"Hn," Natsume greeted his usual way.

"Hey did you hear about the singing thing tonight?" Anna asked as Natsume, Mikan, and Youchii emerged into the group.

"No…" Mikan trailed off.

"Well, near the end of the night, there is a list of people that sing so yeah… Nonoko and I are doing a duet for a special couple," Anna giggled softly as Nonoko winked.

"Oh… I wonder who the 'special couple' is…" Mikan smiled as everyone, but Hotaru and Natsume burst out laughing at that comment.

'_God, she doesn't know that they were talking about you and Natsume… Baka,' _Hotaru thought to herself.

Every song you can imagine played, but the group stuck close to each other. If one of them moved, they had a shadow of people following that certain person.

The group joked around and Koko played little tricks on everyone which got everyone planning their revenge.

Mikan felt happy because she left their group 3 years ago and yet they welcomed her back with open arms.

Two hours of partying, Anna and Nonoko announced, "We're going to be up next, we better get ready…"

Everyone nodded as the two close friends scurried into the crowd.

"I wonder what song they are going to sing…" mused Mikan as she soon found out.

"Did you have a good night everyone?!" Anna and Nonoko yelled into the microphone.

There was a roar of shouts as Anna said, "That's awesome! Well, we're going to sing Chemicals React by Aly and Aj and this is dedicated to two very special stubborn people!"

(Anna's part is bold and Nonoko is italic, and both of them is both bold and italic)

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast**

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
**_

_**Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

We cannot deny, how we feel inside

We cannot deny

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**_

**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it**

_Don't let us lose it..._

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

_**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love**_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react_

**The chemicals react**

There was a wild range of claps and whistles.

"Wow, I never knew they sung that well," Mikan gazed at the two close friends with an awestruck facial expression.

Koko and Yuu laughed as Hotaru explained, "Anna and Nonoko started to sing duets at every single school event ever since you left. It was sort of their outlet to you being away."

"Oh…" Mikan said.

"Thank you everyone!" Anna said into the mike as she passed it to Nonoko.

"For our next performance, we'll have **Natsume **and **Mikan** singing Day I Die," Nonoko cheerfully said.

"Have a great night folks!" the twin like friends spoke as they coolly strode away from the platform.

"What the?!" Mikan and Natsume shouted at the same time as everyone pushed them up.

"Baka, read all this and you'll do fine," Hotaru handed over to packets of words.

"Um… Okay…" Mikan looked at her lines.

The two teens walked up and this is what happened…

(Natsume is bold and Mikan is italic)

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day I'm Done Till The Day I Die**

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day Your Done Till The Day I Die**

**Me And You, You And Me How We Feel I Think Was Meant To Be  
You Took Off With Your Man You Don't Understand How Much You Mean To Me  
**

**Every Day Every Night Till I Die I Want You Next To Me  
Understand Ill Be Your Man Till The End So Don't Say No To Me  
But You Left And I'm All Alone Just Wish You'd Call My Phone  
**

**I Call But No Ones Home Why Does This Happen To Me  
I'm Sad And No One Cares I Reach And No Ones There  
This Shit Just Seems Unfair Nothing Good Happens To Me **

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day I'm Done Till The Day I Die**

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day Your Done Till The Day I Die**

_I Was Scared I Ran Away Far Away Coz I Didn't Know What To Say  
Now I See Your Love Was Real And How We Feel It Takes My Breath Away  
Just Say You Hold Me Down _

_**(I Hold You Down) **  
Don't Let Our Fire Burn Down _

_**(You Know I Wont) **  
Just Say You'll Be My Man _

_**(I'll Be Your Man) **  
Love Me As Long As You Can _

_**(You Know I Will) **  
You'll Never Be Alone If You Need Me Call My Phone  
For You I'm Always On Ill Always Be There For You  
Iv Searched But Now Iv Found There's No Love Like Yours Around  
These Words Have Made Me See That Your The Only One For Me_

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day Im Done Till The Day I Die**

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day Your Done Till The Day I Die**

_Just Say You Hold Me Down _

**I Hold You Down**

_Don't Let Our Fire Burn Down _

**You Know I Won't**

_Just Say You You'll Be My Man _

**I'll Be Your Man**

_Love Me As Long As You Can_

**You Know I Will**

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day Im Done Till The Day I Die**

**Every Breath I Take Till The Day I Die Ima Hold You Down Ima Be Your Guy  
Ima Be Your One Till The Day Your Done Till The Day I Die**

"Have a good night!" Mikan said as Natsume said his trademark, "Hn."

Everyone clapped and whistled like there was a no tomorrow.

Somewhere in that very place a thought popped out, _'And the two sing together… Hotaru __and everyone is doing a good job. I hope you will be happy, sister…'_

The two went back to find that Youchii was falling in and out of sleep.

So as the 'good' parents they were, Mikan carried him out of the area with Natsume in front to clear the path first.

"Mommy and Daddy sang good," he yawned.

"Aha, thank you, dear," Mikan smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

The three of them reached the infamous Sakura tree where they paused for a rest.

Youchii fell asleep in Mikan lap as the red and honey eyes teens glanced down at him lovingly.

"I'm tired…" yawned Mikan.

"You're always tired," commented Natsume as he recalled the morning where Mikan fell asleep on him.

"Well, it's like 1 in the morning already," Mikan complained lightly.

"And?"

"And I'm tired, so good-night," Mikan spoke as he leaned against the rough bark of the base of the tree.

"Night Mikan… I love you…" Natsume murmured as Mikan slowly fell onto his shoulder. He kissed her smooth and knot free hair before dozing off himself.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hello! How was the chapter?! Was it okay? I won't be updating as much because of school and etc…**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing!**

**Irumi Kanzaki- Lol!! I don't think he knows.**

**kae1523mae- OMG!! Have fun at the wedding! That's so awesome that you got to be **

**in a wedding! And I know! Natsume's Dad is the best. Eheh.**

**iruka92- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08- OMG!! I do that too! I was at this meeting that's supposed **

**to be really important and I shouted out the randomest thing ever! LOL! My little **

**brother is the exact same as yours! Lol, idk, it's kool to look at though!**

**Innocent Butterfly- Aha, thank you! : )**

**dominiqueanne- Lol, ok! I'll try to do that in the next chappie!**

**sakurapetal246- LOL! I know right?! Youchii is a little devil inside, lol.**

**mangaluver123- Lol, ehe, it's too bad that Natsume and Mikan don't know about **

**the arranged marriage! Lol**

**insaneoneX- LOL! Aha, thank you! Btw, you took my name! I'm the one that's **

**insane! Lololol.**

**-KuroTenshi11- - Lol, I knoowww! Shame on you Natsume! : p**

**akerue- Lol, yes, how strange… Natsume you're a weirdo for that. Eheheh**

**ale- lol, thank you and yes you shall see me!! LOL**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Grandpa Meet Natsume

**Author's Note- Hello everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!**

**XOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

"Look at how sweet they are together!" squealed two female teens. One had gleaming blue hair and the other had cotton candy colored, soft hair.

"I must agree," agreed a blonde haired boy with sparkling Caribbean blue eyes.

"Three of you, shut up, or else I'll make you!" snarled the infamous blackmailer with mysterious velvet eyes. Secretly, she agreed with them too.

"You have to agree with them, right Auntie Hotaru?" questioned the oh-so-innocent boy with the dazzling gray locks.

"Yeah, whatever," rolled Hotaru's eyes as everyone giggled.

They were watching the favorite couple of them all: Mikan and Natsume who were currently sleeping with each other…

For all you perverted bums, no, I meant as in Mikan laying on Natsume and Natsume tilting his head while using Mikan as his pillow.

"What's the next plans?" Masao asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Nothing, we have Mikan start to plan out her wedding," Hotaru simply stated as everyone sweat dropped.

"This is going to be fun," sarcastically mumbled Masao.

"Got something better to do, ice breath?" Hotaru arched her eyebrow at Mikan's cousin.

"Actually yeah," Masao smirked as the violet eyed girl looked unfazed as she asked, "What is it, then, huh?"

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Koko said as he read the mind of the jet black haired boy.

"See?!" Masao said proudly as Hotaru shot him with her baka gun.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"The rest of us didn't hear it, because unlike Koko we don't mind read, so spill!" she snapped.

Koko cleared his throat as he started to speak for Masao, "Blackmail Narumi to let them go home for the next week. We all know that Natsume is the top student and tied with Hotaru. Mikan has a higher IQ than anyone now that she came back from America. I read her mind during math class… I couldn't follow because it was so advance."

"Pretty good…" Hotaru sighed as she marked her approval on his thoughts.

"How do we blackmail him though?" questioned Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, and Ruka.

Hotaru lost her temper and hit the four of them.

"I'm the blackmailing queen, duh," Hotaru said slowly as if she was talking to a bunch of 3 year olds, though in her book, 3 year olds are smarter than this group of people.

**xXx**

"Yes, of course they can have a week off!" Narumi yelled with glee as the 8 kids (Masao, Hotaru, Youchii, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka) filed out of the teacher's lounge. They all looked happy.

**xXx**

Our little brunette was whistling a happy tune as she packed up for a week back with her grandfather.

Mikan was informed by Narumi and Persona that she and Natsume will be home for a week.

Not too long ago, Masao and Hotaru came to the Sakura tree and brought her and Natsume to a restaurant to celebrate them going home with Ruka, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, and Anna.

When this tired out brunette reached her dorm, she started to pack because the limo that'll be driving her home will be there at 9 o clock at night.

Mikan was packing when all of a sudden, she received a hug from behind.

"I have a mission tonight, so this is my good-bye hug for you," a masculine voice said.

"Okay.. I'm going to miss you," Mikan hugged him back when he let go.

"Send Grandpa my greetings," Masao said as he saluted the petite brunette bye and jumped out of her window.

"Be careful, Masao," Mikan whispered.

**xXx **

Natsume and Mikan met up in their lounge for special stars. Natsume was sprawled on the couch reading a manga as our little brunette was watching TV.

"Aren't you nervous?" Natsume asked.

"No, I missed my grandpa!" Mikan cheerfully spoke as she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know… My dad moves around a lot, so I don't know where I'm going to stay," Natsume blurted out his reason why he's a little nervous.

"Oh, do you want to stay with me and my grandpa, Natsume?" Mikan asked as she would for any type of friend.

"Hn," Natsume said as he thought, _'There's nowhere else to go.'_

"C'mon! You said it yourself, you don't know where you're going. You should come me," Mikan asked her friend in need.

"Okay… I guess…" Natsume finally said.

Mikan smiled at him as a loud knock sounded from the door as she went over to let that someone in.

"Mommy!" cried the young boy.

"Hello Youchii," the girl with long shiny honey brown locks spoke with tenderness as she leaned down and placed the emerald eyed lad against her hip as she brought him to the couch that Natsume and her were sharing a little while ago.

"Is it true?!" he asked with wet eyes **(obviously he was acting extremely well because ****he was there to ask for Narumi's permission)**.

"Yes, I'm sorry Youchii.. I'd love to take you with us," Mikan sighed.

"But I'm going to miss you!" he whimpered as he started to cry. Crystal like tears fell down his cheek and wetted Mikan's shirt.

"Oi. Youchii, don't cry… I'll make a promise with you," Natsume spoke.

"What promise?" Youchii asked as Mikan brushed off the teardrops off his face.

"Promise you don't cry for the week we're gone and I'll bring you 7 souvenirs for each day we're gone," he said as Youchii nodded.

"Okay, daddy," Natsume took him from Mikan's lap and placed the gray haired lad on his lap.

"Daddy…"

"Hn?"

"Take care of mommy please."

"Hn."

"And can mommy and daddy do me another favor?"

"What is it?" both parents asked at the same time.

"Daddy kiss mommy one last time before I leave?" Youchii asked with an innocent face that both of the young couple couldn't say no too.

Mikan blushed as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with," Natsume sighed as he placed one finger on Mikan's chin and slowly pulled her closer to him.

He tilted his face down as both lips met.

Mikan tasted ash and smoke as Natsume tastes his favorite fruit, strawberries. Natsume bit Mikan's lip gently for entrance which took her by surprise and she parted her lips wide enough for Natsume to gain entrance. Their tongues battled for a while as they both seeked to dominant.

They broke apart, but they both kept an eye on each other, they were side glancing because they didn't want to make it look obvious.

"Thanks mommy, daddy, have fun!" Youchii hugged both parents as he dashed out of the room.

"So how was it, Polka?" Natsume smirked.

"Shut up, Perv," Mikan said back as the two smiled in content… In each other's presence.

After a while, Mikan and Natsume got up and left the dorm to get to the limo waiting for them.

**xXx**

"Grandpa?" Mikan called out at the door.

"Hello?" an old man in his 70's opened up the door.

"Grandpa!" squealed the brunette.

"M-Mikan?!" he asked as the brunette nodded.

"I missed you, dear!" Mikan's grandfather said as he hugged her tight.

"I missed you too!" the girl with honey orbs said.

As the two broke the hug, her grandpa realized that there was also another guy standing at the doorway…

He had black locks…

"Is that Persona coming for a visit also?! Or may I guess, is it Masao?!" Mikan's grandpa tried guessing, but Mikan shook her head no to both tries.

"Grandfather, this is my friend, Natsume from the Academy… Is it okay for him to stay here with us?" Mikan asked.

"Yes of course! Any friend of Mikan is always welcomed to this place of mine," he said happily as he ushered both of them in.

"Thank you grandpa! You can go to sleep, I'll show Natsume around," Mikan offered as the elder nodded and headed into his bedroom.

"Why did he think I was Persona or Masao?" Natsume asked Mikan as she led him to the guest room.

"Oh, probably because you remind him of either of them. I mean you, Persona, and Masao share the similarly of hair type," Mikan answered.

"Persona and Masao know your grandpa?" Natsume asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah… I mean, they ARE related to him," Mikan snorted.

"Wait… What do you mean by related?" Natsume felt so slow with Mikan's history.

"Persona and I are brother and sister and Masao is our cousin, get it now?" Mikan said absently. She was obviously drunk on fatigue, so information spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Natsume nodded curtly as he thought, _'I was wrong about Masao then…'_

"Why did you go to America?" Natsume suddenly asked as he took advantage of Mikan's fatigue and that she won't realized she even spoke due to her weariness.

"Eh. Persona couldn't train me for DA because he's so worried about me. Also, Surmire and Luna liked to beat me up and they put a cursed necklace on me… In fact it looks like they same necklace you gave me," Mikan once again spilled out the truth.

"Oh really, why is that?" Natsume smirked to himself.

"Eh. They thought I was getting to close to you, so the curse was that I stay away for you or else I die… It didn't work during the hospital visit because I nullified it. Masao help me get it off of my neck when I got to America so it's all good."

Natsume winced at the fact that the two bitches beat up Mikan at his expense.

"Anyways, have a good ni--," the brunette started to say, but collapsed into a restful sleep.

Natsume looked at her weary as he brought her up to the bed and placed her on the right side and laid down on the left.

Soon around 11 o clock, Natsume fell asleep…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending notes- Aha… Sorry for the 'not so good' chapter…. I wanted to tell all of **

**you wonderful readers and reviewers, that this story, that this will finish up in 4 or 5 chapters….**

**I wanted to thank the people that have reviewed from the last chapter and got me 16 reviews!! That was REALLY awesome!!**

**Irumi Kanzaki- Lol, I know! I wish that my little brother was as cute as Youchii… **

**lol**

**miyuki24- I hope this update counts as 'soon' lol**

**kae1523mae- Lol, what wedding? Sorry, I'm reaalllllyy slow in the mornings lol**

**-KuroTenshi11- -Lol, thank you!! : ) lol, I guess, but I went blank a little and plus I **

**don't wear dresses so I have no clue about them…. Actually… I didn't use a picture **

**because I'm too lazy to find a good picture… lol, I just used this bathing suit I saw **

**at the store a while ago… and no, I'm not mad, it's good to hear people's opinions.. **

**Lol (I think I say lol, too much…)**

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08- Lol, oh my god! Yeah we are!! Lol my classmates think I'm ****weird… lol, nice! Aha, yes you are very mean!! lol, just kidding : )** **What happened to me was that I was in this meeting for the junior honor roll which is like one of the highest levels of academic groups you can be on, well, I yelled out, "Hey you forgot Bobert!!" when my teacher asked if anyone is here that hasn't been called on yet (Bobert is this fictional character that my friends and I made up) My math teacher rolled his eyes… lol, everyone laughed, even though they don't know who Bobert was…. Lol, I'm used to the update thing!! Heheh, it's awesome**

**Innocent Butterfly- Lol, the songs…. Umm… I didn't plan it, but the two songs were stuck in my head that morning I wrote it… lol, I know! It was like perfect timing! lol**

**sakurapetal246- Lol, aww… thanks : ) Aha, Youchii is the devil's child- using his **

**innocence for evil-ness… lol, I'm random too!! Oh my god! I found someone like **

**me!! Lol**

**insaneoneX- Lol, I like your summary of the entire story…. Lol xD Still, I thought I was insane……….. Lol**

**Ale- Lol, yeah because he's too much of a coward to say it too her when she's **

**awake… lol**

**mangaluver123- Lol, I think so too! And thank you!! : )**

**iruka92- Lol, lol, lol! I knoowww! I wish he was mine… ahahaha… **

**chris3169512- Lol, warm and fuzzy feeling! Heheh. Sorry, but the jealousy comes to **

**a close about now… : ( Unless I get another random thought… Ahehehe. Oh!! I got **

**one!! Heheh.**

**SeventhHeavens- Aha! Thank you!! : )**

**Miu The Princess Of Nature- Lol, I will… this is one of my favorite stories to write… lol**

**cutepuff- lol, that'll probably happen in the next chapter or so… lol it's like: **

**(beware, evil random author thinks of a way) **

**akerue- Lol, thank you!! : )**

**As always… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! : ) (I try to respond to every one of **

**them)**


	10. Ice Cream Surprises

**Author's Note- GASPS!! I'm finally back! Woohoo! It will be a short time before I update my other stories. It's summer vacation and I'm going to spend more time writing! Teehee! REVIEW!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The brunette swirled, entangling her hair around the white soft pillow. Unknown to her consciousness, the fire caster next to her wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

She snuggled into his well-built chest, feeling right at home at the warm presence enveloping all around her.

**xXx**

Natsume let out a small exasperated groan as his nose picked up a sweet aroma of French toast. He heard the morning birds expertly glided across the sunrise scene and chirp to a beautiful melody.

He opened a wide tantalizing crimson eye. It was revealed that the petite brunette had woke up and started to cook.

The thought of that little miss, a soft glow appeared across his cheeks. He quickly jumped out of his guest bedroom and rushed into the shower.

**xXx**

Mikan hummed a sweet little tune to the song Fall To Pieces as she got to work on the food she was cooking.

Thanks to her training in America, she knew that Natsume woke up minutes ago and is about to enter the room in…

3...

2...

1...

"Hey, Polka dots," he greeted emotionlessly. Mikan smirked at the fact at how she accurate her guess was.

"Hey, Mr. Perv, had fun last night? Liked the fact that you could've raped me?" Mikan arched an eyebrow as she clattered the plates on the table as she circled around Natsume who plopped down on the nearest seat.

"Who would rape you?! You're too ugly to be molested," Natsume shot back.

Mikan rose her eyebrow once again as she calmly stated, "Then how come I woke to find your arms feeling all over me?"

It was the first time that Mikan has ever seen Natsume blush in public.

The brunette snickered, it wasn't before long when her grandpa came into the picture.

"Morning, Mikan, Masao," the older man greeted happily as he passed Natsume and Mikan and sat on the other side of Mikan.

"Grandpa, his name is Natsume," Mikan whined a little bit.

"Oh, what is his surname? You know it's rude to introduce a guest only using first name basis," Mikan's grandpa chided lightly as Mikan brought a pitcher of orange juice, toast, and French toast sticks with maple syrup.

"Hyuuga Natsume," Natsume answered as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Oh really?" Grandpa seemed to choke on his food.

"Grandpa! Are you ok?!" Mikan started to hyperventilate, before her grandpa gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Tell Persona and Masao that they have good taste," Grandpa chortled out.

"Umm… For what?" Mikan asked curiously as Natsume wolfed down everything on his plate. After he finished, he watched the two family members talk to each other, while leaving him out! I know! What a shock, I mean… NO ONE leaves the GREAT Natsume out of anything!

"Whatever, young one… Run off and go outside for some fresh air. I'll clean up," Grandpa skipped over the subject and pushed both male and female out of the door.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked with concern.

"Certainly, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, Mi-Chan," Grandpa replied cheerfully before slamming the door in the faces of Mikan and Natsume.

"What do we do now?" Mikan questioned her partner that liked her for a very long time although she was clueless of this fact.

"You know the area better than I do, so it's your call," Natsume shrugged as Mikan growled lowly.

"Fine, let's go to an ice cream shop," Mikan cheerfully announced.

"Umm… NO!" Natsume coolly answered.

"WHY?! YOU SAID IT WAS MY CALL!!" Mikan yelled loudly, into the unfortunate Natsume's ear.

"Because I hate ice cream, little girl," Natsume stated simply.

"I'M NOT A LTTLE GIRL!" Mikan hollered.

Natsume glared at her with his unnerving red eyes before he answered, "Shut up, you're making my ears bleed, Polka Dots."

"Too bad, Perv," Mikan said frustrated.

"Mikan-Chan?" a small timid voice gasped.

"Yes?" Mikan forgot all about Natsume and swirled around to face the broad shouldered male behind him. He had dark green hair and warm puppy brown eyes.

"Ryuu?!" Mikan asked all excited that she met up with one of best friends from her childhood.

The dark green haired boy gave a quick nod as Mikan leaped up to give him a big bear hug.

"What brings you back, Mi-Chan? Where's Aru-Chan?" he cocked his head to the side like how a confused puppy does.

"Hotaru is still at the academy and the academy let me visit Grandpa," Mikan replied as Ryuu's mouth formed an 0 shape.

Natsume's little heart turned green with jealousy as he took Mikan's hand and dragged her away from one of her best friends.

"Nattttsssuummmmmeeeeeee!" she chided as she nimbly got out of Natsume's tight grasp on her wrist and walked beside him.

"What?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?!" Mikan wailed in exasperation.

He shrugged and made a 'hn' sound.

"You're such a jerk!" Mikan complained as she pouted a little bit.

"Hn," he replied.

"TALK FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she screeched.

Natsume's tantalizing red eye looked at her for a moment before answering coldly, "I thought you wanted ice cream, little girl."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Look. In. Front. Of. You. Polka Dots," Natsume stated as calmly as he could.

Right in front of them was a little petite ice cream shop that Natsume led her to.

"Yay! Thanks so much, Natsume!" Mikan squealed as she hugged him and raced inside the shop.

'Baka, you forgot about being mad,' Natsume thought, 'Oh well, as long as you're away from dragon breath, I'm happy.'

**(A/n: I never knew that the GREAT Natsume Hyuuga could be happy!)**

Mikan got strawberry ice cream cone and Natsume got chocolate. As Mikan took her time ordering it, since it was a long line.

Natsume went shopping for a souvenir for his little boy. As he walked into a gift shop, he ran into…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Ending Notes- Dun, dun, duuun! If you want to know who was the person be ran into, review!! Thanks to these people who commented my author's note from before.**

**Rainpool's Loyalty- Ouch! I hate when computers crash! It's sooooo retarded because all my files get erased… -.-**

**elfspirit7- LOL! Teehee, I'm so happy that I updated today! : )**

**chris3169512- LOLOLOLOL! Nice! I wish it DID work better! Lol : )**

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I LOVE HEARING OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINION ON THIS STORY!! : )**_


	11. Happiness and Engagements

**Author's Note- Hello, lovely readers! I'm sorry for like doing random stuff to this story and having it say that it has been "updated" but there isn't any chapter after. I'm really sorry for that because I hate how my favorite stories do that sometimes… lol, Enjoy I'll try to make this extra long as an apology to all those that have reviews! :3**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As our male protagonist sauntered into the little gift shop, he bumped right into Ryuu a.k.a Dragon Breath. The two disliked each other very much. Hatred didn't even cover the feeling they had for each other. Such strong feelings for just meeting recently, don't you agree?

"Dragon Breath," Natsume commented coolly as he nimbly made a grab for a strawberry flavored pack of pop rocks, knowing that Youchii adores strawberries. He also got a keychain, stuffed bear, lollipop, postcard, yarn bracelet, and a deck of cards. There, his little promise for his 'son' was complete.

"Oh, that's SO offensive," Ryuu commented sarcastically as he rolled his puppy dog brown eyes.

Natsume rolled his ruby red eyes in return as he continued to purchase the random little souvenirs for Youchii, his little boy.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked rudely as he glared at Ryuu who just glared back. Natsume ran his slender fingers through his hair as he paid the cashier lady who was gaping at him. Obviously, any normal woman would if she caught a glimpse of this handsome fellow.

"Ever heard of a small world?" Ryuu asked sarcastically, even though, deep down he was following them to make sure Mikan was okay and he could step in at anytime If Natsume seemed to harm her. He harbored a little crush for the petite brunette that Natsume was courting… Sort of. Well in his (Natsume's) twisted little mind, she was his, and his only.

"Tch," Natsume replied as his answer. He narrowed his ruby red eyes at the green haired boy standing next to him; he had a slight suspicion about Ryuu since they first met.

He then left the store, ignoring the fact that Ryuu tagged along… Like his shadow. It's too bad Tsubasa who already graduated, wasn't here because he probably could take care of him for Natsume…

"Tch. Why are you following me, Dragon Breath?" Natsume asked irritated as he turned around sharply and bore his crimson eyes into Ryuu's deep brown ones.

"I ain't following you, conceited," Ryuu snapped back.

"I'm sure you aren't," Natsume sneered as he crossed his arms.

Ryuu took a mental step back. Natsume looked quite petrifying. His ruby red eyes were glowing in resentment and he had this dark and evil look in his face. Naturally on the outside, Ryuu took his ground with a nonchalant look even though he was shaking on the inside.

Natsume's lips slowly formed into a smirk as he sensed the fear emitting from the poor boy. He took a menacing step towards Ryuu.

"Stay away from Mikan and me or else," Natsume commanded in a dark tone. He gave Ryuu the infamous Hyuuga glare that could make the sun freeze up in fright.

"…" Ryuu made out before turning around and walking as fast as possible in the other direction. His dark green hair was flopping up and down as he took longer and faster strides to get away from the he-devil a.k.a the devil incarnated.

Natsume smirked as he watched the back of his "competitor" disappear as he shook his head as he thought silently to himself, _'Wimp.'_

He stuffed his right hand into his pocket as he strutted to the ice cream shop where Mikan was waiting oh so patiently for him.

"Where the HELL did you go?!" Mikan demanded as soon as she got a glimpse of Natsume's raven black head. Her arms were crossed against her chest, while her hands were holding onto one chocolate cone that was dripping a bit and a half eaten strawberry cone. Okay so maybe **not** so patiently…

"Shopping for Youchii," Natsume shrugged as he grabbed his chocolate cone out of Mikan's grasp.

"Jeez can't you ask instead of rudely grabbing it out of my hand?" Mikan asked sarcastically. Boy she was steaming mad and Natsume definitely wasn't helping her mood.

"Hn," Natsume licked his cone as he glanced at Mikan who threw out her strawberry ice cream. I know! Such a waste! The two of them started heading to Mikan's grandpa's house to chill.

"Why aren't you eating?" Natsume narrowed his eyes while frowning, Mikan usually gobbled down on food as if there was no tomorrow. Her not eating is like a cold day in the middle of July and apparently it is snowing currently.

"Not hungry," Mikan huffed. It was partially true, she loses her appetite whenever she got mad. Scratch that, she was down right furious.

"So you're turning anorexic on me?" Natsume raised his perfect eyebrow, questioning Mikan on her eating habits.

"…" Mikan replied as she turned her head in an angle that left Natsume to stare at the curtain of her honey golden locks.

"C'mon," Natsume said suddenly as he grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction that they were heading before.

The flame caster led her to a restaurant in the middle of the small town that Mikan had came from.

"Table for two," Natsume offhandedly said.

"But sir, they are all taken," the waiter replied apologetically.

Natsume stared at the guy with an intense gaze that the waiter started to sweat a little.

"Well then… Kick another couple out, don't just stand there! DO something or are you disabled as well as deaf?!" Natsume barked as he basically tore out the waiter's pretty head out.

"Y-yes sir," the waiter stuttered as he quickly went on a hunt to kick another twosome out.

"That was so rude of you, Natsume," Mikan glared at her old school partner.

"If you just ate that freaking ice cream cone, I wouldn't be here doing this," Natsume replied coolly.

Of course, Mikan was the only person alive that thought that Natsume making a huge deal of how she ate was normal and could get mad at that fact.

"Well I didn't tell you to do all this!" Mikan snapped.

Natsume shrugged, "I don't want to be around with an anorexic freak."

"I'm not even anorexic!" Mikan said exasperated.

"Hn," Natsume glared at her. His silence told Mikan that it was the end of the discussion and so she kept silent and cursing in her mind.

"Sorry for the wait, but I'll show you to your seats," the waiter appeared in front of them. His face was a bit flushed as he hurriedly ushered the two of them to a nice reclusive seat in the back.

"Here are your menus. I'll be back shortly, taking your order," the waiter said in a breathless tone as he scurried away to tend to a different set of customer of.

"Thank you," Mikan called after him.

Natsume and Mikan causally flipped through the menu while scanning the selections. There wasn't much variety, but it'll do.

"I don't even know why I'm here, I'm nowhere near hungry," Mikan said as she scowled at Natsume.

"You're here because I told you to be here," Natsume replied simply as he took a sip of the iced water.

"So I'm your dog now? I'm supposed to take orders and obediently follow you around?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"No I don't want you to be my dog. You're too much of a baka to follow my directions that I give you. Obedient? You and that word clash altogether," Natsume said while snorting a bit.

Mikan opened her mouth to retort back, but the waiter mysteriously appeared at the table as he politely asked, "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes I'd like to have the Fettuccini Alfredo with a side of salad," Natsume replied coldly as he handed the menu back to the waiter.

"And you mademoiselle?" the waiter turned to her.

"I'll have the same I guess," Mikan answered as she tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear and handed the waiter her menu.

"Of course, I'll be back. By the way, you two make such a beautiful couple together," the waiter complimented them, well technically insulted them in a way as he dashed away as if he knew that he struck nerve.

"Ew! He told us that we look like a couple," Mikan made a face, "I thought that you looked more like a cocky bastard that dragged me all the way here."

"Ha, ha, ha, funny," Natsume shot a glance at Mikan as he growled lightly, "I thought that you looked more like a childish little girl that still wears tangerine panties."

"Natsume no hentai!" Mikan hissed as she leaned close to him to slap his arm in warning.

"It's not my fault that you showed them," Natsume replied.

Mikan narrowed her wide hazel eyes in suspicion, "When have I ever wanted to show them to you, huh?!"

"Everyday," Natsume sipped on his iced water again.

Mikan made a growling noise as she tried to look furious. Natsume thought to himself, _'Aw she looks like a kitten playing lion. So cute… Whoa. Chill dude and lay off thinking about her.'_

"Here is your food Mister, Miss," the waiter appeared while balancing a tray of their food as he expertly placed them in front of Natsume and Mikan.

When he disappeared, Mikan burst out in giggles. Her eyes were closed as her hand covered her mouth as she tried to suppress the fit of laughter that suddenly attacked her. Her shiny honey brown locks covered part of her face.

"What is it now baka?" Natsume arched his eyebrow as he took a little bite of his pasta.

"Oh Mister Natsume, here is your food," Mikan snorted as if was the most hilarious phrase she thought of.

"Are you denying me of being a man?" Natsume asked as kept his eyebrow arched.

"What if I am?" Mikan giggled.

"Would you like me to prove that I'm a guy?" Natsume asked prompting her to answer.

"Maybe depends on how," Mikan responded as she giggled. On the outside she sounded like she was being flirtatious and sort of a slut, but really she was clueless on what Natsume was getting at.

Natsume smirked as he leaned in as his warm breath ticked Mikan's delicate ear and he whispered seducing tone, "I'll show you tonight when your grandpa is sleeping if you want… Just make sure you don't scream too loudly."

When Natsume pulled back, he smirked as he saw that Mikan was turning multiple shades of pink and pinkish red as she finally got the message.

Mikan said, feeling uncomfortable with the topic, "Anyways, look at yourself you don't look anything like a 'mister.' I mean really you're wearing baggy jeans and a black tee shirt. I thought quote misters unquote were more dignified in their appearance."

Natsume shrugged as he said, "Hn."

The two of them began to eat their pasta before it cools and it wouldn't taste as good. In the background they heard the song With Me by Sum 41.

**I am nothing without you.**

**xXx**

"Well?!" Hotaru Imai hissed. Her violet eyes were shadowing impatience as she tapped her foot to let go of the overwhelming warm feeling of anticipation that she could barely contain in her petite body.

"Be patient for once, Hotaru," Masao snapped in the heat of the waiting and watching. His chocolate brown eyes were shining in hope and joy. He felt all giddy on the inside as they waiting for Ruka to return with the recording of how Natsume and Mikan were processing.

Hotaru specifically picked Ruka because 1.) he was her boyfriend and 2.) she was too excited to do it herself.

"Here it is!" Ruka said with excitement tracing every word. He felt like bouncing up and down in anticipation. His blue eyes were sparkling. He couldn't wait to rip open the box and watch it. They missed Mikan and Natsume like crazy and wanted to see how they processed.

Hotaru had freshly invented two new inventions just yesterday: one followed Mikan and the other followed Natsume.

The Ice Queen snatched it out of Ruka's trembling hands as she called to Anna, "Get the popcorn and stuff! We're going to watch night number one when they leave for Gakuen Alice."

"Coming!" Anna's sweet voice rang out as she and Nonoko rushed into the room with snacks and such as they both let out squeals of delight.

"_Aren't you nervous?" the Natsume on the TV screen asked as he glanced at Mikan with curious eyes._

"Aw!" everyone in the room squealed except for the Ice Queen who just smiled a little bit. "Everyone" is the crew: Hotaru, Ruka, Masao, Anna, Nonoko, Persona, and they invited Tsubasa and Misaki to join in on their little movie.

"Look!" Tsubasa whispered to Misaki, "Our little kohai, Mikan is all grown up."

"I know," Misaki sniffed as she wiped a tear away as she and Tsubasa cuddled and watch their little angel grow up.

**xXx**

"Where are we going now?" Mikan snapped irritated on the fact that Natsume always managed to pull her off of her schedule in order to fit his. That bastard.

"Home where else?" Natsume replied. He glanced at the brunette who was struggling against his grasp. Little did he know, she wasn't really trying to squirm out because if she had a method of doing that, but it was a painful process to the offender.

"Oh finally!" Mikan huffed as she glared at the crimson eyed boy as she ended up pulling Natsume all the way to the house in her haste to get back to her grandpa.

By the time they reached the house, it was about 7:30 pm-ish.

Mikan abstracted the golden colored key out of her pocket as she opened the door.

"Grandpa?" she tested out.

"Yes Mi-Chan?" the Grandpa appeared as he wrapped his arms around his granddaughter as the two hugged.

Mikan grinned as she asked, "Are you hungry grandpa? Do you need me to cook for you?"

Grandpa shook his head, smiling as he answered, "It's okay Mikan. I'm a big boy remember? I don't need you to cook for me or watch me 24/7."

"But I worry about you, Grandpa," Mikan confessed as her wide hazel eyes shone of distress.

Grandpa laughed jollily as he replied, "I'm strong! I can take care of myself. No need to worry, okay?"

"Okay…" Mikan sighed in defeat as she watched her Grandpa trudge away so he could get some sleep. The whole way, he was coughing violently so Mikan watched him with worried eyes.

"I guess we should sleep, Ne Natsume?" Mikan asked as she smiled a little, but Natsume noticed how it didn't touch her eyes since her hazel orbs weren't sparkling playfully as usual.

He grunted in return as he accompanied Mikan on her way to her bedroom.

"My Grandpa is going to be okay right Natsume?" Mikan asked Natsume as she turned around to face him.

"Yes he is," Natsume uttered the words that he knew would comfort Mikan. Deep down he knew he was lying, Mikan's Grandpa was coughing violently… He's time might be coming soon… Natsume knew from experience he had with being I the DA class for so long.

Mikan gave a sigh of relief as she said to Natsume, "Well good night Natsume! See you tomorrow!"

She went into her room and shut the door as Natsume went on to his guest bedroom. He laid on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. No matter what, he couldn't sleep so he spend his time looking up at the ceiling- counting all the dots.

**xXx**

"OH MY GOD!" Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, and Ruka yelled out. Everyone was basking in satisfaction as Hotaru paused the movie. It was the scene where Natsume and Mikan were in one bed sleeping like a newly wedded couple.

Tears sparkled in everyone's eyes because they were so touched by the scene. The two most potential people to be a couple looked so happy in each other's arms that it could make anyone cry.

"So the Black Cat has finally settled down," Persona said quietly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Yes, THE Persona was crying a little bit. His sister and his favorite pupil were almost together.

"Natsume," Ruka sighed in content, now that his best friend found his soul mate.

"Mikan…" Hotaru mumbled as she kept wiping the tears. Her sister was growing up and reality hit her that Mikan wasn't always going to be with her all the time now and in the future since she'll have Hyuuga too.

"My little Kohai!" Tsubasa sniffed as he stared at the screen. He couldn't believe that his Mikan had grown up to be this wonderful person that she is now.

"Hey she's mine!" Misaki yelled as she whacked Tsubasa upside the head.

"No dear," Tsubasa caught her hand, "She's ours."

Tsubasa pulled in his girlfriend's hand as they two of them kissed passionately. When they broke apart, they had caught everyone's attention. Tsubasa said in a husky voice, "Watching this video has made me realize how little time there is in life so we need to make the best of it…"

He knelt down on one knee in front of Misaki who stared at him in shock, "Will you Misaki Harada, marry me?"

Misaki blushed as everyone in the room stared at her, "Yes… I will."

Persona, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, and Youchii clapped and whistled at the newly wedded couple who were currently kissing… Two reasons to celebrate tonight.

**xXx**

Natsume was up on his foot, pacing around. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. His ruby red eyes showed his tiredness as he kept rubbing them in irritation. His raven hair was in a disarray, but it looked handsome nevertheless.

He decided to go into the kitchen and make himself some hot chocolate to ease his poor mind. He gently opened the door and stealthily made his way into the kitchen where the glaring bright light made him cover his eyes.

In the dark hallway he traveled in, he wasn't prepared to expect bright light. Natsume squinted in the bright light as he made his way into the kitchen where Mikan was curled up into a ball crying like a baby. Not literally, but she was crying like a baby, but she was making a pot of hot chocolate, not curled up into a ball, but she felt like doing so.

"Polka?" Natsume asked gently as he leaned on the frame of the doorway.

"N-Natsume?" she hiccupped as she turned to look at the crimson eyed boy. Natsume took notice of how her eyes were brimmed with tears and were very red.

"The one and only," Natsume stated as he got off of his 'lazy' pose and walked towards the brunette, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Mikan replied.

"I don't believe you," Natsume whispered gently as his thumbs wiped away all of the tears that were produced.

"It's my Grandpa…" Mikan hiccupped as she confessed, "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Natsume leaned down a bit to face her at eye level. She wanted to turn away from his eyes, but his hands on her shoulders kept her in place. With his piercing ruby red eyes boring into her hazel ones he said seriously, "Listen Mikan, nothing's going to happen to him, okay? I'll make sure of it."

"O-Okay," Mikan hiccupped.

"Good," Natsume looked at her seriously as he ruffled her hair playfully. He leaned down, closer and closer.

His lips landed on her soft ones. He put one hand on her waist and the other toyed with her smooth honey brown hair. Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck as the kiss deepened and their tongues battled for domination.

They broke apart for a few gasps of air and it started all over again, but Mikan started it this time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- How was it? Was it a good apology chapter? Heheheh. I'm truly sorry about everything! **

**REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS!!**

**Thanks sooooooooooo much to all these people that reviewed the last chapter AND responded to all the changing and such. Sorry if I respond twice but I'm utterly confused on where I left off… lol**

**Janice- Hahahaha! Thank you : )**

**elfspirit7****- Lol You found out who Natsume runs into now ; )**

**dominiqueanne****- Thank you : )**

**Jasmini****- Heheheh I'm sorry for the late update : (**

**iimAdOrKabLe****- Awwww! Thank you sooooo much! : ) I like your penname too : )**

**mangaluver123****- Hahaha! I'm happy your so enthusiastic : )**

**xXStarryangelzXx****- Thank you : )**

**insaneoneX****- Hahah, I know right? Way too many problems.**

**Konnie- Hah, unfortunately, he did have a crush Dx but Natsume took care of it ; )**

**Janice- Hi again! Heheheh Thanks : )**

**chris3169512****- Lmao! When I saw that I was laughing so hard! Hah, a fight to death… xD nice : )**

**Janice- Heheheh Yay! My story is exciting! Lol**

**angelgirl251****- I updated it : ) I hope you're happy and I like cherries… lol : )**

**xXStarryangelzXx****- Aw thank you! : )**

**Youichiix33****- Omg!! I love your stories!! Lol Hah, I hope you didn't die because I want your stories to continue ; )**

**Irumi Kanzaki****- You found out who he ran into : ) Sorry I didn't update sooner : (  
**

**AYUMU10****- Heheheh You're an impatient one ; ) Lol, all I know is that it's going to be soon and I'm dreading it… lol I love writing this story.**

**sternenhagel****- Heheheh Thank you : )**

**xXx Simple Silent xXx****- Heheheh Yes we can be friends :D Can you fill me out on what friends do because I'm like lost on that area. Lol.**

**kitykat556****- Lol, just a few more, I'm sure lol. Then I'm going to make an epilogue.  
**

**candygirl101****- Lol, thank you : )**

**Lobaa****- Thank you : )**

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08****- Lol. Omg! I Love twilight! Breaking Dawn came out yesterday I can't wait to read it! Lol Yay! I'm one of your favorite authors! Lol. Wow to your bro lol. Happy you're in no rush Heheheh.**

**AnimeLoverlAngel****- thanks sis : )**

**crimsoneyes44****- Lol, thank you for correcting the Youchi thing hehe. I know right?!**

**crimsoneyes44****- Lol, well you found out who he runs into in this chapter : )**

**natsume143****- Thank you SOOOOOOOO much! You don't know how relieved I was when I saw that review lol. : )**

**krishaNe****- : )**

**Konnie- Okay : ) Lol**

**xXx Simple Silent xXx****- Heheheh, I updated today : ) Yay I got a sister heheh : )**

**Irumi Kanzaki****- Lol, before chapter 10 was a notice lol**

**XKasumiX****- Heheh Thank you! : )**

**REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS AND I'LL RESPOND!! OR ATTEMPT TO RESPOND LOL  
**


	12. I'm awfully sorry

Author's note!

Oh shit! I still have stories here! Okay so, I was on hiatus… But now I'm going to be back and editing all the shit that I used to claim as my own. It's been a year on this site, and I truly, truly adore being on it… Though, my writing style as made a dramatic twist and I cringe every time I read over some of my older pieces of writing. So here's the deal, seeing that it's close to New Year's, I'm going to be editing all of my stories and going to finish this one and the others that I have left unfinished. I think I'm going to retire from Fanfiction in a bit, but the night is still young and I have more to accomplish so cheers to my early New Year's revolution!

I'm truly sorry for those who thought that this was a chapter and thank you for reading this note because my story is average compared to all those around me on this site! P.S I'm going to change my name! How exciting is that? Lol. So if you see an 'Avenging Angel' posting, it's me!

Yours,

petalsarefallingxoxo


End file.
